All Because Of The Cats
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Lydia,Lysianna,Ayla,and Marie were just normal life girls.When they were walking from school one day,they see a box of odd looking kittens when they were walking from school.Lets just say they get more than they bargain for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Lydia. Kaci12 owns Lysianna, 23Lalagirlable owns Marie and kunaikitten owns Ayla. My first chapter I'm so happy.**

Lydia's POV

"Nic-Nic, I really need all of you to come to my house after school." I said to my best friend Lysianna.

"Why do I need to?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Um…Hello it's the weekend! Even Marie and Ayla are coming over." I exclaimed to her while gesturing to my other two friends. They nodded their heads in confirmation that they are coming over.

"You don't get out much anyways Lasi. And your aunt is taking care of your sisters so they'll be fine for three days." Marie said while nodding. Lysianna just sighed and smiled.

"Fine I'm coming over. We're walking home right?" she asked me.

"Well of course." I replied while smiling.

Soon we were walking home, at the moment Lysiana and I were in a debate about the akatsuki.

"Pein is the best, Lysianna." I said to her.

"Nope, it has to be Itachi, and Pein is nothing but a corpse." she said back.

"So he's the hottest corpse I've ever seen."I said back while pouting. She was going to reply, but got cut off by a meow. We all looked around to see were it came from and we saw a box in the street but it was moving.

"NOO! It's the demon boxes." I said while running around. Lysianna shook her head and walked away to get the boxes while leaving me to Ayla and Marie.

Lysianna's POV

I swear Lydia has a mental condition sometimes. I looked at the box that was in the middle of the street. I picked up the box and heard a lot of hisses and meows. I was going to open it, but I stopped. I walked back to see Lydia still screaming and Marie and Ayla were laughing.

"Lyd, stop screaming and hurry to your house we're right down the street." I said whiole walking away. I heard a lot of footsteps behind me and I knew it was Lydia, Marie, and Ayla trying to catch up. It was quiet until Lydia broke it.

"Hey who's the best person in the akatsuki?" she asked.

"Well obviously it's Itachi right?" I asked.

"No!" she screamed back.

"She's right it's Sasori." Ayla said while stopping her music.

"Not him either!" she screamed again.

"Then its Deidara" Marie said.

"You guys clearly don't know what you're talking about." Lydia said while walking up to her door. We followed her inside, and I sat the box down and opened it up quickly. I saw ten cats staring back at me. What am I going to do with these weird looking things?!

**That's the official first chapter review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I finally took down that first thing were I told you about the characters. I took it down because some other people kept BITCHING about it. Let me just do the chapter.**

Marie's POV

These have to be the cutest kittens ever, especially the blonde one.

"I call dibs on Blondie." I yelled immediately. The cat look like it glared at me but I just shook it off I mean cats can't glare right?

"I want the ginger with silver marks on it." Lydia said while smiling at the kitten. When she picked him up he struggled for a while then settled down. She nodded her head at Lysianna. Lysianna looked confused to what she was nodding at her about. Lydia sighed and said:" Pick a cat." she told her. Lysianna looked around in the box before picking out an all black cat with red eyes. Lysianna stared at it before she sighed.

"I am so going to have bad luck." she said while sitting the cat down. I took out the rest of them while Ayla picked up the all red one.

"Hey what are we going to name them?" I asked while stroking the blonde one.

"Prince Fluffles" Lysianna said while holding the cat up it looked like it was going to kill her. I heard a lot of meowing and it looked like they were laughing.

"What should I name him?" I asked while holding the blonde cat up.

"Transvestite." Lydia said.

"You're still on that?" I asked while looking at her.

"Yes you're in love with a she-male." She stated plainly.

"Well you're in love with a corpse." I said back.

"Well at least the corpse actually looks like a man."

"What're you two arguing about?" Ayla asked.

"Stay out of it Ayla." We yelled at the same time.

Ayla's POV

They're yelling at me I didn't do anything, but I'm getting really tired of hearing this.

"HEY!" I yelled. They looked over at me I took a deep breath and said:" Can we please just finish the naming?" I asked getting very tired of the arguing. The mumbled to each other then we got back to naming.

" Okay did you name him Marie?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm just gonna name him explosion." she said the cat looked happy if they could look like that. She let the cat go after she said it.

"I'm gonna name him eternal." I told them. They looked confused at the name.

"Why that name?" Lysianna asked.

"I don't know I just said the first thing on my mind." I told them while letting the red cat go to the blonde one.

"My turn, I'm naming this one god." Lydia said while she's still stroking the cat. He tensed up at the name god but relaxed after awhile. We all rolled our eyes at the name she gave him. She started gagging we got nervous and sat the cat's down calling her name. She started wheezing she pushed the cat off of her. We all shot up looking for her inhaler I grabbed her purse, Lysianna went in her bathroom, while Marie went into her room.

"I found it!" Marie screamed. We ran back into the room and saw the cats were surrounding her. I pushed them out the way and put the inhaler in her mouth and pressed the button on there a couple of times. She stopped gagging and wheezing, then she started to breathe correctly again.

"Thanks guys." she said while still breathing deeply. She looked over to the cats, they were looking at her with curious names.

"That's what you call an asthma attack." she told them while laying back on her floor.

"You're okay right?" Lysianna asked. Lydia nodded her head and turned her head away.

"Do you want to finish naming them?" I asked her. She nodded her head while picking up the cat that she had earlier. It was laying on her stomach.

Pein's POV

I don't know where we are or how we turned to cat's its like someone wiped our memories. I can't remember anything that happened.

"Does anyone remembered what happened to us?" I asked them.

"We were all in the hideout then after that nothing." Itachi said.

"Well I wanna know why the fuck I'm a cat any way's. This fucking sucks." Hidan yelled.

"Hidan will you please shut up." Kakuzu stated at Hidan with a glare.

"You don't fucking tell me what to do." Hidan said back to him.

"Enough I don't want any arguing." I said before they could start arguing.

"Leader-sama, we need to figure out how to get out of these bodies." Tobi said.

"I know I'll figure something out." I said while closing my eyes. I felt myself being picked up I turned my head around and noticed it was the girl that had what they call an 'asthma attack' whatever that is. I heard her friend say something about naming the rest of us. I saw her friend pick up Tobi. He meowed at her and licked her face. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"You are here named lolly." the girl known as Ayala stated. Tobi just meowed at her again and walked away to Deidara. Deidara hissed at him and tried to hit him. They started to fight until I hissed at them.

"You two stop now." I hissed at them.

"The girl that was next to Ayla, Marie I think, picked up Kakuzu. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a 5 dollar bill. Kakuzu perked up at the money and tried to grab it with his paw.

"His name is now money." Ayla said. She picked up Hidan and he tried to scratch her up but she held him away from her face.

"His name's Killer." Lydia said looking at Hidan while he was trying to scratch up Ayla's face.

Ayla glared at Hidan and put him down she picked up Konan and held her up to Lysianna.

"Definitely angel." she said immediately. I looked at Konan who just shrugged it off and laid down when the girl put her down. Next she picked up Kisame, and she started to smile.

"Samehada is his name." she said while putting him down. Kisame was nervous and I was too. I wanna know who these girls are and how they know us.

"Okay last one I was thinking maybe cannibal." Marie said. I felt myself being moved again I saw Lydia lifting her body to a sitting position still holding me.

Lysianna's POV

"Hey guys?" I said while holding up prince Fluffles. They looked over at me waiting for what I was going to say. "He is the almighty fluffy, fear the fluffy, FEAR IT!" I said while shaking him a little bit. Once I finished saying that and laughing I asked:

"Hey shouldn't we feed them something?" I asked while holding Prince Fluffles and Samehada

"Yeah we should, I'll get them some food and drink." Lydia said while getting up. She sniffed the cat and her eyes widened. "We also need to give them a bath." She said. I sniffed the two I had and nodded. She walked into the kitchen and came back with water and some ham. She broke it off and gave some to all of them. When they were all done eating we took them up stairs and I made the water warm. We took all of them and put all of them in next thing you know

POOF!

All of the akatsuki members are in Lydia's bathroom. "Itachi knock all them out." I heard Pein say then everything went black.

**I swear this is long I just had to correct some things in it remember please review blah blah blah good bye and I'm posting a new chapter right after this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is the second chapter in one day. Well, enough of me here's your chapter I'm sorry if its not that long.**

Marie's POV

I stirred as I felt myself wake up. I noticed I was tied up to a chair. I looked around and saw Lydia, Lysianna, and Ayla. Ayla was the next to wake up she looked around fast before she sighed in relief when she saw me.

"Marie what happened?" she whispered to me.

"I only remember us putting the cats in the tub then everything else is blank." I told her.

"Same here." she said.

I nodded my head and saw Lydia wake up she looked at me and Ayla but didn't say anything. I stared at her trying to search her face for any emotion, but none was there.

"Lydia, you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

I nodded my head at her and looked at Lysianna she was starting to wake up too. She blinked at us then asked us: "What happened?" I told her the same thing I told Ayla.

"Lydia which room are we in?" I asked her.

"Basement." she said her voice low but I heard it. I heard a door open and heard a lot of sets of feet. I saw ten silhouettes of people.

"How do you know who we are?" asked one shadow.

"How would we know who you are if we can't see you." Ayla asked.

"Ayla don't say anything please." Lydia said and I realized right then that she was terrified for her life. Ayla must've heard it too because usually she'd put up a fight but this time she let it go.

"Since your friend Lydia seems to be the smart one I'll ask her. How do you know about us?" the same shadow asked.

"May I see your face? So I can know who I'm talking to." she asked. The shadow seemed to take this into consideration because he and the other 9 shadows moved up.

Right then I almost fainted, the whole akatsuki was in Lydia's house and we leave in 3 more days. She's going to be terrified to be here by herself.

Lydia's POV

My icy blue eyes widened and I had to keep my breathing normal before I had an asthma attack. The silhouette stepped forward and I realized that it was Pein A.K.A Nagato. I'm going to die with having them all in here.

"Now I'll ask you again, how do you know any of us?" Pein asked.

"You're all from a fictional show called Naruto and you don't exist in this world." I stated while still trying to keep my breathing normal. He stared at me then blinked, and he said: "Itachi you know what to do." he said as he walked back. Itachi walked forward and he looked me into the eyes next thing I know I'm hanging on a pole with my arms and legs tied down. I looked up and saw Itachi in front of me with a sword. My eyes widened I knew what he was going to do.

"No please don't do this I'm telling the truth please just don't do this." I begged. Itachi blinked at me before saying: "For the next 72 hours I will stand here and stab you repeatedly." He stabbed me once and I cried out in pain and the swords just kept coming and coming then everything stopped I looked up and Itachi then said: "Only 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." He started stabbing me again and I just couldn't take it anymore. Then I felt myself wheezing, I looked up and saw that I was back in the basement. I gagged and wheezed again, all of my friends tensed up.

"Please go get her inhaler she's having an attack." I heard Marie yell.

"Hurry she will die without it." Ayla said while watching me.

"Well maybe if you see her die then you will know we are serious." Pein stated.

I saw their eyes widened then they started panicking while watching me. I saw black dots start to form in my vision. Is this how I die? Not living to see the future? Not even to see my mom again? I was about to give in before I felt my inhaler in my mouth and the air helping me out so I can breathe. I looked up and saw Konan standing there helping me.

"Press the button one more time." I instructed her. She did as she was told and backed away.

"Thank you." I said to her. She nodded her head at me and backed away.

Pein's POV

I can't believe Konan just did that she disobeyed my orders. Why would she do that? When she turned around I glared at her she glared back and turned to face the girls again.

"Leader-sama the girl said she was telling the truth and I don't think anyone can come up with anything on the top of their heads like that." Konan stated while she still watched Lydia as her head was down. "I looked at Konan and nodded.

"Fine untie them." I stated as I walked away. Konan walked up to them and untied all of them they all ran to Lydia to make sure she was okay.

Lysianna's POV

I can't believe him he said well maybe she should die. He's a horrible person for saying that. Lydia looked up at me and hugged me hard I just held her. I grabbed her hand and helped her up the stairs until I stopped in mid-step and looked to Konan.

"Thank you seriously. I really that they would have let her just sit their and die." I told her. She nodded her head and gave me a small smile. I smiled back but my face went hard as I stepped into the living room. I looked at all of them then Pein spoke up.

"We will have to stay here until we find a way back to our world. You will provide us with everything we will need if you don't then you will die." he said while staring at us. I felt Lydia shrink back I stood in front of her.

"On some conditions though, you can't kill anyone, or turn them into puppets. When you're out in public change your appearance. Those are our only rules." I said as I passed Lydia to Marie while I crossed my arms. Pein stood up and got in my face.

"Why should I listen to your rules?" he said while folding his arms.

"Because you're in my friends house." I said back to him. He nodded his head and backed away.

"We will have to stay here for a while until we learn a way back." he told the rest of the akatsuki members. Some made noises of disapproval, but he silenced them with a glare.

"What will be the sleeping arrangements be? Pein asked.

"I will sleep with Lydia, Marie and Ayla will share a room too. You can do what you want with your members." I said while grabbing Lydia's hand.

Lydia's POV

When we got in my room I ran inside and pulled all of my Pein pictures off of my wall. I kept my plushies but I threw away everything else. I turned around and looked at Lysianna.

"I'm gonna go sit outside okay?" I said while climbing out of the window. I was just sitting out there trying to clear my mind I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw Tobi standing right there behind me. Why is it always me?!

**Okay… That's two chapters in one day. Review if you want more but I'm tired.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I got all these good reviews I will post the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did….. Say no more.**

Lydia's POV

I looked at Tobi or Obito in our case, but I'm not telling I know anything. He stepped forward I stayed seated looking at him with a blank expression, but on the inside I was scared.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked in his deep scary voice. I shivered at it but pretended it was the wind.

"I'm not, but I know what you're capable of." I lied to him.

"So you know who I really am?" he asked.

"Yes, you're Madara." Lie.

"Well, it seems you do know who I am. I just want to say one thing you tell me everything you know and I won't have Pein kill you." he said.

In my mind, I was like he just bought that. He can't read lies good, and he wants to compromise. We'll see about that.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything." I said while climbing back into my room. When I got back in my room I saw most of the akatsuki there. I looked around my room and noticed them all staring at my Pein plushies. I inched to my bed with Lysianna who was smirking at me. I hid under my covers to hide my face from them.

"What are they doing in here?" I asked but it was muffled by my covers.

"They wanted to know something." she said back while her eyes swept over them and back to me.

"We would like to know what this is." Pein said while holding up my gun. My eyes widened before I jumped up really fast snatching it from him. He glared when I snatched it, but I glared right back at him.

"Don't touch this, its really helpful when people try to kill you." I stated.

"Well why the fuck didn't you use it on any of us?" Hidan asked. Right when he said that I cocked my gun aimed it right at his head and shot him.

"OW! That really fucking hurt you bitch!" he screamed at me grabbing his scythe and was ready to hit me. I ran and went under my bed and grabbed a rifle out and pointed it at him.

"Hidan I swear if I shoot you with this you won't even have a head for Kakuzu to sow back on. I will blow your brains out, all over this carpet." I growled at him. Pein raised his hand up and signaled for Hidan to stop. Hidan was reluctant to put it down but did.

"Excuse me but if you don't mine do you have any clothes here I can borrow?" Konan asked.

"Yeah I do follow me, and can you people exit my room?" I asked them. When I walked out Konan and the rest of the akatsuki followed me out. I sighed at them but kept on walking. We made it to my mom's room, and I went to her dresser and got Konan some clothes out.

"Thank you Lydia." she said with a small smile, I froze but then my face broke out into a full grin.

"You're welcome, well Konan you and Pein can sleep in here. I guess Pein can figure out the rest goodnight." I said while walking back to my room. When I got back in, I saw Lysianna sitting on my bed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am for now at least." I said with a real smile. "Oh and you don't have to sleep with me I'll be fine." I quickly added.

"You sure because I'll stay here with you." she said.

"Yes I'm sure besides I have big Pein with me." I said laughing a little at the name.

"Okay goodnight." she called out.

"Goodnight" I said back. I changed into my pajamas and turned out my light cuddling with my giant Pein plushy.

Next Morning Ayla's POV

I woke up to find Marie's hand all in my face, I pushed her out the bed and laughed when she fell over. She shot up and glared at me.

"What was that for?" she whispered yelled at me.

"Nothing hey let's go see Lydia." I said while smiling devilishly. Marie shared her look before sneaking down the hallway to Lydia's room. On our way there, we bumped into Deidara and Sasori.

"What are you two up to?" Sasori asked.

"Nothing." we said at the same time. Sasori looked at us with a 'I don't believe you look.'

I sighed and shook my head.

"We were going to mess with Lydia while she's sleeping." I said to them.

"What does she do when she's sleeping, un?" Deidara asked. I saw Marie smile a little wider by hearing this. I turned to her and smirked while she just glared back at me. I shrugged and looked back at the both of them.

"You guys want to see what we were talking about?" I asked while raising my eyebrows. They both nodded their heads and before we made it Sasori asked us something.

"What is true art to you?" he asked while looking at me and Marie.

"Art is eternal, we have museums in our world were paintings and sculptures have lasted throughout the ages." I said to him while nodding my head.

"You're both blind to true art, un." Deidara said.

"I agree with Deidara." Marie said. Sasori and I both shook our heads at the same time and said:" Idiots" I looked at him then shook my head stopping at Lydia's door. I opened it silently and peeked through. I motioned with my head for them to follow me. They walked in and had shocked looks on their faces. Lydia has one leg cocked over her giant Pein plushy, while cuddling with it.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. We turned around to see Lysianna standing there with Konan and Pein. I motioned for them to be quiet and pointed at Lydia. Lysianna wanted to laugh but held it in.

"This disturbs me." Pein said.

"Well you are her favorite akatsuki member." we all stated to him. He looked surprised but quickly masked it. Just then, Lydia started to move around we just stood there watching her waiting for her to get up. She sat up before blindly getting up and running into stuff. She ran into her closet reached for the handle and froze. She faced us then

An ear piercing scream rang through the air. I covered my ears and threw her Pein pillow at her, I mean come on she has a dozen of those things.

"Hey don't throw Pein." she yelled at me.

"Well stop screaming." I said back to her. It is going to be one hectic weekend.

**This was the chapter I would have posted it earlier but I was gone most of the day and guess what I'll make you at least 2 chapters on Saturday because I won't be able to update on Friday. SOOOOOOOO GOODBYE my fellow akatsuki Lovers lo-(gets cut off)**

**Pein- You're rambling.**

**Me-No I'm not… Okay maybe a little bit. Can you do the honors?**

**Pein-(sigh) please read and review.**

**Both-BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and shout-out to kaci12 Kanjo no Jiyu Wrose and Serpens cat. Chapter as promise this will have fluffiness.**

Lydia's POV

"why are you guys in my room anyways?" I asked while looking at them. They all pointed at Marie and Ayla.

"We just wanted to see how you were." Marie said. Deidara looked at her with a confused expression.

"No you said that you wanted to see how she what she looks like when she's sleeping, un." Deidara said while looking at both of them. They dropped their heads before glaring at Deidara.

"You were suppose to lie." Ayla stated at him.

"Well you should've said that, un." Deidara said back at her.

"Well can you all get out of my room?" I asked while going back to my closet. I heard a chorus of 'fines and okay's'. I heard my door closed and I started finding me something to wear. I settled for black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket that has three rips on the back, and a red half shirt that stops at the top of my stomach. I smiled at this and went to my bathroom to take a shower.**(A/N: I'm not giving you any information on how the shower went sickos.)**

After I got out of the shower, I walked back into my room to get my clothes. When I got in my room, Pein was sitting on my bed. I squeaked a little and he looked up at me.

" What're you doing in here?" I whispered/yelled at him, while fixing my towel.

"Well Konan had me to apologize." he stated still seated.

"And you couldn't tell me this later?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I wanted to tell you now." he stated while standing up. I stood there not moving, I was looking into his eyes but I had to look away. I screamed at myself in my mind. He grabbed my face forcing me to look at him, he looked really deep into my eyes and was leaning in until..

"Hey, Lydia y-" Lysianna stopped and started to smile" did I interrupt something?" she asked.

"Yes" I said to her." I glared at her before looking back to Pein.

" Thank you Pein, now can you exit so I can get dressed?" I asked while smiling a little bit. Pein and Lysianna walked out, and I did a little happy dance before stopping. I put my clothes on and went to do my hair. I just flattened and got my heels with my rhinestones in it. When I went down stairs I saw Hidan cursing really loud. Konan talking to Lysianna, Marie, and Ayla. Pein sitting down trying to ignore all of it.

"HEY!" I screamed at all of them. They looked over to me, waiting for my reply.

"We have to go to the mall to get you some clothes." I said to them, I saw Lysianna's eyes light up when I said this.

"well… HURRY UP!" I screamed at them, Tobi fake jumped at how loud I got. When they were done getting dressed, I had the akatsuki change their appearance now we were off to the mall. When we got outside, I unlocked the doors.

"Get in." I said to them. They looked at me like I was insane. I blinked and said it again. They still stood there, I sighed and went to the car. I got in and waited for Lysianna, Marie, and Ayla. They got in and the akatsuki took it as if it was safe to get in. I pulled out my Ipod and put on 'Can't Hold Us' by Macklemore.** (Seriously I'm listening to it right now)** I pulled out of the drive-way and started to sing along with song.

"Na na na na na na na na" I sang along with it with Lysianna, Marie, Ayla joining in. We did this all of the time, the akatsuki members looked at us crazy. We laughed and off and waited for the next song to come on. The next song was 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons. I squealed and turned it up. Ayla and Marie was nodding their heads to it.

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my system blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age to the new age. Whoa oh oh oh oh." I sang again this time by myself, they knew how much I loved this song. Soon, we pulled up to the mall. I got out before all of them, and smiled at the mall. I needed to restock on clothes for my designs.

"Okay we need to pair into groups. Since, its 14 of us we can go 7 in 7, got it?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Marie pick your people" I stated to her. She nodded and said," Ayla, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi." she said, I nodded at her.

"Meet us at the food court let's go." I said while walking away.

Lysianna's POV

"Kisame, can I get a piggy back ride?" I asked him. He looked at me weirdly before asking "Why?"

"Because you're my favorite person in the akatsuki, right after Itachi that is." I confirmed to him. I looked over to Lydia who mouthed 'Really?' to me. I nodded at her.

Kisame bent down in front of me and I smiled before jumping on his back.

"Well if it isn't Lydia?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see Lily, one of our school popular girls.

"What do you want Lily?" Lydia asked.

"Oh nothing just saw you and decided to come have a little 'discussion'." she said to her.

"I'm not giving you advice on what to wear." Lydia stated.

"Why not? You could be popular." she said back.

"I don't wanna lose my friends." she replied while turning around and walking away. I heard Lily scream and stomp away. I laughed at her misery.

When I turned around and bumped into Itachi.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." I said he didn't respond just stood there staring until I blinked and looked away while blushing.

"I'm sorry for staring." he said while looking away. I blinked while thinking ' da hell was that?' I sighed and walked away.

**Okay… this was the chapter tomorrow more fluffiness. And can you guys vote on wanting a boy OC for Konan, I already have a character description.**

**So review goodnight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and thank you for the reviews. Let's get this going**

Marie's POV

"Okay so where should we go first?" I asked while looking at Ayla.

"We could go into Hot Topic." Ayla said while walking inside the store. I followed her inside and the akatsuki members who I had.

"Deidara you need any help?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded. I smiled and started to pick out skinny jeans and blue ,black, white, and red shirts. When he had everything he needed I checked on the others to see if they were done.

"Are you guys done?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we're done." Sasori answered. I just nodded and walked to the cash register. The cashier rang up all of the clothes and the total price was over $150 dollars. Kakuzu nearly had a heart attack.

"How can you spend so much money?" Kakuzu said, while his eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Because we can go and make the money right again." I said while handing the cashier the money. We walked out of the store and we passed a store that had fireworks. I smiled a little before stopping.

"Why'd you stop, un?" Deidara asked while looking at me. I simply pointed at the store before walking in.

"What are these things, un?" Deidara asked.

"Something kind of like bombs." I said. I was busy putting a lot of them inside of a crate to buy. Deidara's eyes lit up a little bit before going to find certain ones.

"When we get back home, we can fire some up." I said smiling at him. He nodded his head and grabbed the bag before I could.

"Thanks for carrying the bag." I stated."It's the least I could do, you did buy me some bombs." he replied back to me smiling.

I started to blush a little and I think he noticed because he started to smile wider. My whole face got really red and he walked ahead of me. 'OMG, his smile is contagious.' I thought while trying to catch up.

Ayla POV

I sighed as I saw Marie and Deidara to the fireworks store. I shook my head and kept walking.

"Aren't you going to wait for them?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around to see Sasori looking at me with a bored expression.

"No, I'm not she could just call me." I said about to walk away, but a hand on my wrist stopped me. I looked down and saw Sasori staring at me.

"Why did you grab me?" I asked him perplexed to why he would do that. He looked down and looked confused himself.

"I don't know why I did that." he said while letting go. I couldn't help but wish he kept his hand right there. I shook my head thinking what's wrong with me. When I looked behind him I saw Marie and Deidara walking to us.

Lysianna's POV

"Let's go to the mall!" I sang while swinging my arm over Lydia's shoulder.

"You know they have it all!" she said still singing even louder.

"Let's go to the mall, you know they have it all!" we finished together, laughing louder.

"What are you two singing?" Konan asked us.

"We're singing Let's go to the mall by Scotty Vanity." I said while pulling my phone out.

"What's that?" Itachi asked while looking at my phone.

"It's what we call a phone and we can contact people far away from us." I told him.

Pein shifted the shopping bags on his shoulder and said" It seems like it could come in handy." Itachi, Kisame and Konan nodded their heads in agreement. I felt myself bump into something I saw ir was the back of Lydia's head. She was looking to the side inside of a store. I turned my head to see what she was looking at and gasped at what I saw. It was a guy who looked exactly like her. I heard Ayla and Marie calling our names getting closer and closer but I just couldn't take my eyes off of this guy.

**Okay sorry it took so long I was really busy.**

**Deidara- Why you gotta lie, un?**

**Me- I'm not lying I was busy.**

**Akatsuki members- yeah right**

**Me- Shut up! Anyways, this is your chapter. And Hidan wanted to tell you guys something.**

**Hidan- yeah, I read your fucking reviews and this person named 'guest' had the nerve to say her story sucks. Well, fuck off guest.**

**Me- thank you Hidan, just for that I will do a ritual with you. Everyone else read and review.**

**Akatsuki and me- GOOD-BYE! Tobi is a good boy! And review**


	7. Chapter 7

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry kaci12 but I just couldn't put that. Here's the chapter.**

Lydia's POV

I stood there gapping at the boy who looks exactly like me. Same jet black hair and ice blue eyes. I walked up hesitantly, but I felt a hand grab mines. I turned around to see Pein grab my hand. He nodded his head as if saying' Go On'. I nodded back and walked towards the guy who looked exactly like me. When I made it up to him, I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me for a long time before blinking.

"Why do we look just alike?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out." I said with determination in my voice. I pulled my phone, and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello" she said.

"Mom?" I replied back.

"Yes? Did something happen to you? Where are you?" she asked franticly.

"Nothing happened to me, and I'm at the mall. But I saw someone at the mall." I told her.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"A guy who looks exactly like me." I replied back. It was really quiet, then I heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry Lydia, but that's your twin brother." She said. I froze looking at the phone. Then, I got really upset.

"Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'why'"? she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled at her.

"Listen, we will have this conversation later, bye." She said as she hung up on me. I gapped at the phone, before I gripped it really hard. I wanted to throw it, but hesitated. I took a deep breath and looked at the boy who staring at me intently. I did right back, neither one of us blinked. Sooner than I expected we both glared at each other.

"Why are you staring at me?!" We screamed at each other at the same time. I sighed and shook my head.

"Apparently we're twins." I stated. He looked at me blankly before he smiled widely at me. He held his hand out for me to shake it.

"My name's Alex." he said. I took it while smiling back him.

"Lydia, so you work here?" I asked.

"Nope, I was just buying some things." he replied holding his bag.

"Well, me and my friends were going to get some food and go home would you like to come." I asked while throwing y thumb back at my friends. He nodded and walked beside me looking at the akatsuki and Lysianna.

"What's your friends name?" he asked. My body jerked forward a bit at the question I just would have to come up with something.**(A/N: The order of the names will be Pein, Itachi, Konan, Tobi, Kisame, and Lysianna.)**

"The one with the brown hair and green eyes is Shein, but its spelled like the guy from Naruto, Pein." I said while pointing to 'Shein'. Lysianna walked over and mumbled nice save into my ear. I glared and she eased away walking next to Itachi again.

"Oh you mean the guy who runs the akatsuki?" he asked.

I nodded my head and sighed dreamily at it. Then, I remembered he was right next to me I immediately snapped of it.

"You have a crush on Pein?" he teased." I like Konan, she's cool and I like her origami." He stated looking thoughtful. I nodded my head back at him and saw Konan blush a little bit out of the corner of my eye. I smirked at that.

"The next person is…." I trailed off hoping someone would fill in the blank.

"Scott!" Lysianna exclaimed.

"Yeah that's Scott I zoned out for a second, sorry." I quickly lied. He seemed skeptical before just shrugging.

"The girl is Allison." I said, while pointing at Konan. She nodded and gave him a polite smile.

"The boy with a mask on is Coby." I said while pointing at Tobi. I looked at Tobi and motioned for him to change his voice. He nodded and made his voice slightly higher than his 'Madara' voice.

"Nice to meet you." He said while looking at Alex. I moved over to Tobi and motioned him to lean down.

"You'll have to use that voice around everyone or you can just not talk." I told him before walking away from him.

"The really tall one is Derek." I said while shrugging my shoulders a little.

"And the last girl is Lysianna." I said while smiling at her.

H nodded taking in all this information. He looked like he was in deep thought. Then, a smile formed on his face.

"What're you smiling about?" I asked while looking at him confused.

"Its just that, I can't believe I have a sister." he said while smiling at me. I smiled back and we made our way to the food court. I saw Marie and Ayla with their gang come into view. I ran up to them and explained what was going on.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to come up with some names for them." I said while nodding at the akatsuki members.** (A/N: This time the order will be Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Ayla, and Marie.**

"I'm just gonna go down the row. You guys can go ahead and get your food." I said while nodding my head at my group. They walked sat the bags down and walked away from us.

The first person is Steve." I said while pointing at Hidan..

"What fuck kind of name is Steve?" he said while saying the name with a frown.

"Shut up _Steve._" I said while glaring at him. He glared back before walking away while mumbling under his breath about sacrificing and jashin.

"The next one is Jake." I said while looking at Sasori. He nodded and walked away."The next is Devon." I said while motioning Deidara to go away. He growled at me, and walked away.

"We don't like saying his name so we just call him 'Money'" I said while thinking of Kakuzu's kitten name. I smiled and motioned for him to go away.

"That's Michael." I said while nodding at Zetsu. He walked away to go buy his food.

"The last two are my friends Marie and Ayla." I said while showing him to them.

He nodded by the time I was done, I saw that the rest were already back. I sat in between Lysianna and Pein. Finally, we were done and were walking out of the mall. The ride home was quiet which kind of creeps me out. I let out a sigh of relief when we got to my house. I unlocked the door, and let everyone in.

"Okay, Alex can you sit down I have to tell you something about my friends." I said to him. He nodded and sat on the couch. I yelled for everyone to come down here now. They all came down and looked at me.

"The fuck did you call us for?" Hidan yelled at me.

"Shut up and drop your jutsus." I told them. They nodded and took them all down. I heard Alex gasp and he looked at them with wide eyes.

"So they're the real Akatsuki?" he asked. I nodded, then his eyes went wider and a blush showed on his face.

"So Konan heard me when I said I liked her?" he asked. I nodded with a smirk on my face.

"I'm sorry, if I offended you." he said quickly. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

I can get use to him being here already.

**Okay I have a feeling that this was my longest chapter. So review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I just don't own it. I'm sorry if I did all Akatsuki lovers will be happy. Let's get this goin'.**

Alex's POV

I can't believe I have a sister, and the Akatsuki lives with her. This is the best day ever. What I don't understand is why our mom gave me up but kept her.

"Hey guys, I have to go home really quick and I'll be right back, okay?" the girl named Marie said. I saw Lydia smirk out the corner of my eye. She was also slowly easing up. '_What the hell is going on?'_ I thought to myself. I shook it off, as her just being weird.

"Well, I'm gone bye everyone." she said happily while walking out. I heard the door close and Lydia and Lysianna jumped up.

"Okay, we don't have much time Ayla you invite everyone. When I say everyone, I mean _everyone._" she stressed out. I was still confused to what was going on. I saw Ayla nod as she walked away.

Lysianna you're in charge of food. Get all of the most delicious stuff you can find." she ordered her.

"You got it." Lysianna said while grabbing a phone book. Itachi followed her as she went into the kitchen.

"I will handle decorations. Konan you can help me and I'll help you with your outfit." she told Konan while she walked away to Deidara.

"Okay Deidara, you're gonna have the main event." she told him he looked uninterested at first but she added: "You will make an explosion in the sky, but can you put words in it?" she said hopefully.

"I can try to, un." he said already pulling his clay out and molding it.

"The rest of you, I'm gonna need you to move as fast as you can with the decorations." she said while walking away to get something out of a closet. She pulled out a box of party decorations. All the Akatsuki members stared at the box curiously.

"Lydia-Chan! What are these for?" Tobi asked in his fake-voice. I stared at him and looked away.

"You see Tobi, we're having a party for Marie." she said while looking up at him.

"Why, un?" Deidara asked.

"It's her birthday, and can you guys go ahead get started come on Konan." she said as they both ran up stairs. I shook my head and started to guide them in what to do.

"Kisame, you're the tallest so can you hang these up on the ceilings." I told him.

"Sasori, can you hang up the happy birthday sign." I told him.

"I'm gonna need all of you to hook these lights up but I'll show you how though." I said to Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Just then, Itachi walked back into the room.

"You know what, instead Zetsu switch places with Itachi. Itachi will set up the lights, and you can help with the balloons." I said. They nodded and got started.

"What am I going to do?" Pein asked.

"You and I are going to get the cake." I told him. He nodded, I grabbed the keys and we walked out.

Lydia's POV

I smiled to myself as I picked out mine and the girls clothes.** A/N: If you want to know how it looks, look up "What I said" by coco Jones what the background dancers are wearing.)** I smiled and I gave Konan her outfit, she raised an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders. After she was done with her shower, I fixed her make-up and hair. I rushed to do the same thing, after I was done I curled my hair up, and put some mascara on. I also put a little lip gloss on. When I came out I saw Konan, still waiting on me.

"You ready to go down stairs?" I asked, while putting my heels on and handing her some too. She slipped them on and walked around to get used to them. When I nodded to her that she looked good we both went downstairs. I saw that most of the decorations were up. "Wow, this is really good." I said to myself. Konan nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Konan can you come help us with this." I heard Alex say. I turned to see him watching Konan with wide eyes. I held my laughter in and walked over to her. I grabbed some of the bags from Pein and smiled at him.

"You look good." Pein stated.

"Thank you." I said with a blush forming on my face. I knew he saw it, because he smirked a little. I ran in the kitchen and saw something I never thought I would've seen.

There was Lysianna and Itachi kissing. I tip-toed out of the kitchen and walked back into the living room. I grabbed Ayla and pushed her to the kitchen. She gapped as she saw it and we looked at each other and nodded. We whipped out our phones and took a lot of pictures. Ayla walked back into the living room. I cleared my throat and they jumped back from each other.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Not that long, just got in here and saw that." I told her. "I also want to know everything and get to cooking." I said while walking out. She ran and jumped in front of me, and I staggered back but kept my balance.

"Did you get an outfit out for me?" she asked. My eyes went wide.

"Grab Ayla tell her to get dressed and put the heels on no matter how much she hate them." I said while pushing her up the stairs. I walked into the living room and looked around they were all sitting down. I looked at the decorations, it looked good. A lot of balloons were everywhere around the room.

"All male Akatsuki members follow me." I said loudly. I went and grabbed Alex.

"Why are you pulling me?" he asked me.

"You are going to help me get them dressed." I told him. He nodded and I pushed them all into my room. I grabbed all the bags that they had earlier and looked through them. I smiled at what I got Pein to wear.**(A/N: Look up Akatsuki's punk look, what Pein is wearing that's what he's wearing and Kakuzu too.)** I smiled when he walked out I took his ninja clothes and put them into my hamper. I motioned him over and just messed his hair up a bit. I did the same thing to Kakuzu, but put his hair into a low pony-tail. I grabbed some black skinny jeans for Itachi and a red button down shirt. I gave Sasori a shirt with a scorpion on it with dark-blue skinny. Deidara had the same thing but his had a bomb on it. Hidan had a shirt that said 'I kill YOU!' with a scythe behind it. I gave him grey skinny jeans. I gave Kisame some blue jeans with a white shirt that has a shark on it.

"Zetsu are you going?" I asked him.

No, I'm afraid I'll kill people.** Even though they deserve it."** He said. I laughed a little at him.

"Well, I have a garden feel free to look at it." I told him, he nodded and morphed into the ground. Lastly, I gave Tobi a shirt with a crazy smiley face and black skinny jeans.

"Okay you guys are good let's go." I walked downstairs. I heard the door the doorbell ring and a lot of people came in. I saw girls instantly walk up to the Akatsuki members. I ignored it at first then I saw car pull in.

"EVERYBODY HIDE MARIE"S HERE!" I screamed at them everyone hid everywhere.

I made sure it was her then I hid beside Ayla. When the light turned on, we jumped out yelling happy birthday.

"Guys, I can't believe you did this!" she yelled happily then out of nowhere a lot of balloons fell down. I started the music and everything started to get fun.

TIME SKIP PEOPLE'S

It was at like 2:00 a.m., when everybody was gone. We were all cleaning up the house, and soon we were done. I grabbed another drink and sat down. I smiled to myself at all the crazy stuff that happened. I walked into the living room when I was done cleaning up.

I sat next to Konan and Alex, and sighed in content. I kicked my shoes off, and sat on my feet. I looked over at Sasori and Ayla. My eyes widened and I laughed a little at it.

"What's funny, Lyd?" Lysianna asked.

"Sasori have you noticed anything off about you?" I asked while eying him.

"No not that I know of. Why?" he asked with that same bored expression.

"You're not a puppet anymore." I stated simply. As soon as he heard those words, he jumped up touching his neck. He sighed and rubbed his head trying to remember how this happened. Soon, I felt sleepy and I got up to go to sleep. I went into my room and changed into my pajama's. I laid in my bed and tried to go to sleep. The door closed and I reached under my pillow grabbing my pistol. I was gonna shoot but the hand grabbed it. I saw rinnegan eyes. I sighed in relief when I saw Pein.

"What're are you doing in here?" I asked while laying back down.

"Mind if I sleep with you?" he asked back. I froze when he asked that.

"Sure." I said while scooting over for him.

"Pein? Can you put up a jutsu so no one can hear what I'm about to tell you?" I asked while looking at my ceiling. I saw him make a lot of hand-signs before stopping.

"Okay what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Kick Madara out of the Akatsuki." I told him.

"Why?"

"He's not the real Madara."

"Who is he then?" he replied.

"His real name is Obito Uchiha, and when you get killed he's going to kill Konan with a pipe and take one of your eyes." I told him.

"We can tell Konan, Kisame, and Konan tomorrow." he said while shifting his body.

I nodded and snuggled against his body and fell asleep.

**Done with this I might not be able to update on Friday Saturday Sunday or Monday because I'm going to my daddy's house. Read and Review and shout out to dark slayer24**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Thank you to the people that reviewed. Here's the chapter. /_\ peek \^_^/ a boo!**

Lydia's POV

I woke up to the sound of snickering. I shrugged it off as my mind playing tricks on me.

I moved and I heard shushing noises it occurred to me that I was being watched. I rose up from my position and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and saw everyone in the house watching me and laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" I asked while narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing, had a nice sleep?" Ayla asked while trying to stop laughing. I nodded my head and still was confused.

"What's so funny about having a good sleep?" I asked with a confused look. They sweat dropped at me and shook their heads.

"I believe the funny part is that you're laying on me." a new voice said.

I looked down and saw I was on top of Pein. The leader of the akatsuki, my eyes got wide and I scrambled off of him.

"I'm so sorry for that. I didn't mean to please don't Shinra Tensei me." I said while rushing in my bathroom. I sat with my back against the wall my face was burning up. I put my head in my hands and sighed. _"Why does this always happen to me?"_ I thought to myself.

Pein's POV

I sighed as she ran out of the room. I looked up at all of the Akatsuki members and shook my head.

"Why must you all make problems early in the morning?" I asked while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"At least I didn't blow up anything, un." Deidara said while raising his hand. I closed my eyes at his statement.

"That's true Leader-sama!" Tobi said. I then remembered what Lydia told me last night. _"kick Madara out of the akatsuki."_ I remembered her saying that. I just stared at them with a dead panned expression.

"Kisame, Konan, and Itachi stay the rest of you leave now." I told them. They nodded but went away but I heard Hidan say "He always let them stay to talk never me" I glared at his back when he walked away.

"Konan, please close the door." I asked her, she nodded and did what she was told.

"Lydia, can you come out the bathroom?" I asked while I knocked on the door.

"Is everyone out?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I lied to her. She cracked the door before walking out. She froze when she saw the others still in the room. She was going to run but, I caught her before she got away. I sat her on the bed and put the jutsu up so no one could hear us.

"Lydia, can you tell them what you told me last night." I asked while looking at her. She nodded and told them everything about Tobi being Obito and trying to make another world. She also told them about him killing Konan. Konan was furious, so Kisame had to hold her down.

"We will kill him while we're in this world. It will be the best thing to do." I said to all of them. I dismissed them, but Lydia called out Itachi.

"Can't you guys do a summoning jutsu?" she asked while smiling a bit.

"Yes why?" he answered.

"You are going to tell your brother the real reason you did what you did." she told him. He looked shocked before nodding his head a bit. They all exited the room, but I kept the jutsu up. I looked at Lydia who was in deep thought. I touched her shoulder, and she blinked before coming back to reality.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she stated. She was about to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and brought her to my face.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked her again.

"Nothing, and you're too close." she whispered to me.

"So?" I whispered back

"You're not gonna back away?" she asked still whispering.

"Nope." I said, and right then I locked lips with her.

Marie's POV

I was smiling to myself as I walked into my room. Then, I remembered the firecrackers that I bought. I grabbed all of them and went to her back yard.

"What're you doing?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Deidara.

"Nothing but make some explosions. Even though you won't be able to see them." I said to him. He took out his clay and started to mold it into a tiny bird. I watched as he molded it and then he threw it into the air while yelling: 'KATSU!' I watched in amazement as his bird exploded.

"Hey, Deidara can you take me flying?" I asked while looking to him. He smiled and pulled out some more clay. Then, it grew in size he got on then I got on right on behind him.

"Ready, un?" he asked. I nodded to him gripping his sides tightly with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes and saw that we were really up high.

"Okay, Deidara I'm kinda scared." I said. While I was forcing myself to not look down.

"You'll be fine just be brave, un." he told me. I took in a shaky breath.

"Deidara, please take me down I'm so scared of this." I whimpered to him.

"Okay I'll take you down on one condition." he told me.

"What's that?" I asked back.

"Kiss me, un." he said. My eyes opened and got wider and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I sighed into the kiss next ting you know we were back on the ground.

Ayla's POV

I watched as Sasori made his puppet making sure it was perfect.

"Is my art really that interesting to you?" he asked not taking his eyes off of his puppet.

"Yes, it is because this can last throughout the ages." I replied back while sitting up on my bed.

"that is true." he said still fixing on it.

"How about I take you to a place that has a lot of art made throughout the ages?" I said to him. He stopped fixing the puppet and turned towards me and nodded. I changed clothes and so did he and his appearance. We were getting in the car and the drive to the museum wasn't that long. I was just parking right then.

"Let's go Sasori." I said to him. He nodded and got out along with me. We were walking around and I took him to Leonardo Da Vinci's paintings. I explained when they were done and how good they looked. We left right when they were about to close. I was driving, but had to stop at a red light.

"Listen Ayla, I had a good time and thank you for taking me there." he told me.

"You're welcome, its not a big deal." I told him while waving it off. I felt something slip through my hand and looked down to see it was his hand. I gripped his hand tighter and started to drive again. We had to stop at another red light and I glared at it.

"Why do you have to stop at these things?" Sasori asked me.

"Because if you don't it would be a lot of car crashes." I stated with my eyebrows up. He turned my body towards him and he kissed me I started to smile into the kiss. That is until I heard the car horns behind me.

**Done with it have a goodnight and /_\ peek \^_^/ a boo! What's wrong with me? Oh, well review peoples.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm sorry that you had to wait, but here it is now. Not that much fluffiness in this chapter but enjoy.**

Normal POV

Everyone was waking up in the house, but it was unusually quiet today. But all good things must come to an end.

"Tobi's sorry Deidara- sempai." Tobi screamed running from Deidara.

"I'll kill you idiot!" Deidara yelled back. They were running around the house waking everyone up as they ran.

"HEY! Stop the violence." Lysianna said while running a hand through her hair. Deidara nodded and walked away, but not before glaring at Tobi. Lysianna sighed to herself before going to take a shower. When she was done, she saw everyone in the kitchen looking through cabinets.

"If you want something to eat then sit down." Lysianna told them.

"I could've just fucking found something." Hidan yelled at her. Lysianna reached into the kitchen drawer and threw a knife right there by his head.

"Either you wait or you don't eat at all." I growled at him while taking the knife out of the wall. Soon, our food was done. I made something simple eggs, bacon, pancakes, and gave them sunny D. Then, everyone was sitting in the living room watching sponge bob. Every once in a while Hidan would call sponge bob or Patrick a fucking idiot.

"Hey, where's Lydia?" Ayla said. Everyone looked at Pein.

"She wasn't there when I woke up." he said.

"Well, we have to find her. Everyone search different parts of the house." Lysianna said going into her serious mode. Everyone looked around the house trying to find her in all the places she would be. She wasn't in her basement, or in her panic room. I know, why does she have one. We met back up in the living room. "Okay its an odd number with us now so we will split up." Lysianna said determined to find her friend.

-meanwhile-

"Hahaha… I have such a good aim. Did I remember to leave a note for them? Oh well, I'll deal with it later." Lydia said while re-loading her gun.( Can anyone guess where she is?)

-back to everyone else-

They had to walk everywhere to find her, right now we are looking around the park.

"This fucking sucks, I did not want to spend my day like this." Hidan said while walking around the park. Lysianna hit him over the head.

"You can't curse out here. What about the kids?" Lysianna whispered yelled at him. He looked at her as if she grew another head.

"Man, fuck them kids. I'm out here ridin' around and getting it. Akatsuki gang, woo woo." he said while moving his hands in a funny way.**(A/N: I got that from Kevin Hart it was so funny XD)** All the Akatsuki members stared at him with a blank expression or sweat-dropped. They continued to look everywhere that she would go but didn't find her. When they got home, Lysianna was pacing while some were trying to calm their nerves. Then, the door opened they all jumped up seeing Lydia walk in with a black case, a slushy, and two McDonald bags.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried we've been about you. What's in that case? And thank you for the food." Lysianna said all in one breath. Lydia blinked before sighing and mumbled 'I guess I didn't write that note' to herself.

"Okay, at first I was at the shooting gallery, and I will show you what's in this case. Lastly, I went to buy me a slush and then went to McDonald's." she answered all of Lysianna's questions.

"Well, next time leave a note." Ayla and Marie muttered.

"I'll try to remember that." she said while sitting her stuff down. We all ate our food and now were just sitting around just talking about anything.

"I still want to know what's in that case, Lyd." Lysianna said. Lydia sighed and grabbed the case. She opened it and started to put a sniper together.

"That's why you were gone for so long. You were getting your license." Lysianna said.

"Two questions. What's a license and why would she need one?" Sasori asked.

"A license is like permission to do something, and she would need one so she wouldn't get took to jail for having a gun. As for you next question, jail is a place you go for doing something bad." Ayla said while she stretched out on Sasori. Lydia cocked the gun and started to point it around at people. She stared to put it on Hidan who freaked out when it was on him. Then, she put it on Zetsu who just morphed into the ground. Lastly she put it on Tobi pretending like she was going to pull the trigger. She stopped and scratched her head then picked the sniper back up. When she did this, Itachi jumped up and grabbed Tobi as well as Pein. Lydia turned back around and shot Tobi in his heart _twice_ making sure he wouldn't get back up. Lydia was slightly happy that her neighbors were gone so she wouldn't have to explain anything.

"Why did you just do that, un?" Deidara asked.

"He was manipulating all of you. Using you until he was ready to get rid o all of you. Which reminds me, we need Zetsu." They found Zetsu in the garden looking at the plants.

Pein and Itachi grabbed him just like they did Tobi and dragged him in the house. Lydia blinked at him then shot the black side twice and the white side. She moved Tobi's mask and everyone who didn't know how his face looked gasped.

"Deidara can you disintegrate both bodies please?" Pein asked. We had to make sure he wasn't getting healed. Lysianna was proud to see that the carpet was black. Now the only thing Lydia had to do was explain.

**This was a very eventful chapter. I feel bad that I killed Tobi off but when you think of all the things he's did, you start to not care. Anyways, I'm thinking about writing another story. Like the Akatsuki is a band but Konan doesn't know any of them. Her and her sister, Kira my OC, ends up meeting them but one problem they both hate the band. Review please and let me know if it sounds like a good enough story. BYE-BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly enough, and thank you to those who reviewed and Sushi Cat I'll let you know about their personalities. I will also be posting that story I told you guys about yesterday up. No more news just your chapter here take it.**

Normal POV

Everyone gapped at the now disintegrating bodies on the ground.

"What was that all about, un?" Deidara asked while still staring down.

"We will explain everything to you." Pein said while waving his hand around in a dismissive way.

"OMP! Guess what?" Lydia screamed all of a sudden

"OMP?" Lysianna, Ayla, and Marie said at the same time. She nodded her head that she meant what she said.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Hidan asked. She rolled her icy blue eyes before responding.

"It means 'Oh My Pein' I mean seriously come on keep up you guys." she said while taking apart her sniper.

"Really Lydia?" Lysianna said.

"Yes, but its late and I will explain everything tomorrow, goodnight." Lydia said while dragging Pein away.

-in Lydia's room-

Lydia laughed as Pein pushed her off of the bed. She glared at him playfully, before getting back on the bed. Lydia sighed before going into deep thought. Pein shook her shoulder to get her attention.

"What're you thinking about?" Pein asked her while looking into her eyes.

"Just what would happen when all of you leave you could always stay." Lydia replied voice a whisper. Pein sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I had a feeling we were going to have to discuss this." Pein said while sitting up.

"So can't you guys stay?" she asked back. Pein shook his head.

"You know we can't do that. We have to make peace in our world." Pein replied back to her.

"Why give peace to a world that doesn't want it?" she whispered with her eyes downcast.

"This discussion is over Lydia." Pein said while reaching to turn her lamp off. Lydia was still looking at Pein's still figure. She sighed before rolling over the other way.

_Lydia's Dream_

"_Pein! Why didn't you stay I told you not to leave me." Lydia said while grabbing a Akatsuki cloak. She was looking down at Pein's lifeless body still crying. _

"_Please tell me that this is all fake." Lydia muttered to herself as more tears ran down her face. Hands grabbed her shoulder and she tried to get them off of her._

"_Let go of me!" she screamed while opening her eyes._

_Dream Over_

She opened her eyes and realized that she was still in her room. Lydia was paler than she would usually be, she looked up and saw everyone watching her. She looked back down at herself. She saw a pipe sticking through her she turned around and saw Tobi right there behind her. She screamed again and felt someone shaking her harder. This time when she opened her eyes she saw everyone there but quickly pulled away from them. And backed away to the back of her bed.

"Lydia?" Lysianna called cautiously. Lydia did not look up.

"Lydia?" Ayla called and put a shoulder on her shoulder. Lydia jumped back away from her. Marie grabbed both of her shoulders and looked into Lydia's eyes. Lydia looked awa from her and got up. Lysianna's eyes widened and shook her head.

"Lydia, no stop." Lysianna told her quietly.

"He's still here. I know he is." She muttered out loud.

"Who's still here?" Ayla cut in.

"Tobi! He's still here I can feel him he's still here." she said loudly.

"No Lydia, you killed him he's dead." Marie told her.

"Shut up, everyone just shut up." she said to them. "You don't believe me." she muttered to herself repeatedly. She dropped her gun and ran out of the room. We tried to find where she went Lysianna checked her panic room and found the door locked.

"How long will she be in there?" Pein asked.

"She'll be in there for a day more than likely. Pein, what did you say to her before she went to sleep." Ayla said while gripping the door knob.

"Nothing, she asked why couldn't we stay and I told her that we have to go back to our world." Pein said. Ayla broke the knob off of the door.

"I can't get mad at you for what you told her but you should've waited before you told her the truth about not staying." Marie said while grabbing Ayla away from the door.

"Um, guys I want to know…. What's wrong with my sister?" Alex asked while his eyes were fixed on the door.

"Your sister used to have a mental condition. Where if she hears something she doesn't want to hear she dreams about it then, when she wakes up have a mental breakdown." Ayla answered.

"So, she had them, too?" he said with his hair shielding his eyes.

"You had them?" Marie asked.

"Yes, but she had people there to help her through them." he simply stated. We looked at him with pitiful eyes. He shrugged it off though.

"So, why don't we just leave the bitch there until morning?" Hidan asked. Lysianna had him pent against the wall in an instant.

"How dare you say something to us like that?" She growled in his face. He glared at her hard which she sent right back to him.

"Go to hell Lysianna." Hidan said while pushing her off.

"Oh honey, I've already been there and guess what they have a restraining order against me." she said back while trying to hit him. But Itachi held her back.

"Hidan, back off." Itachi said while glaring.

"Fuck off weasel." Hidan said back. Lysianna jumped up again trying to swing at him again. She was going to retort back to him but they were all cut off with a scream coming from the panic room.

**OMP! So much drama, I love it and I will be posting the first chapter to that story I told you about yesterday plz read it and review. How about this if you review on that story you will get two chapters. So good-bye and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and thank you for to the people that reviewed! I was a little sad though nobody reviewed on that other story. Oh well, here's your chapter.**

Normal POV

Everyone stared in shock as the screaming came to an abrupt stop. No one moved for a minute then next thing you know Pein's kicking the door down.

"Lydia?" Pein called while punching the door. It started to show dents in the door, we all knew it was breaking soon. Pein hit the door hard enough and it broke off the hinges. We stepped cautiously toward the inside of the room. We looked inside to see Lydia laying there on the ground with her face scrunched up in anger and eyes open.

"Lydia?" Lysianna called. Then reached a hand out hesitantly. When she touched her, she snapped out of it. She blinked once, then twice. She looked up at all of us and sighed.

"It happened again didn't it?" She asked but more likely stated. Ayla nodded her head while she slid down the wall next to Lydia.

"Yeah, it happened again. But you might want to tell them exactly what happened cause they're clueless." Ayla said while putting her arm around Lydia's shoulder.

"Okay, these things started when I was younger-" Lydia started but got cut off by Alex.

"Around age five, no?" he asked while moving towards her.

"Yes, it started then. I watched a horror movie and it started out a trigger of other events." Lydia said while shaking her head.

"So, basically they're like never ending nightmares?" Sasori said.

"Something like that." She said while trying to get up. Lysianna grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"Does the whore remember what she said when she was upstairs?" Hidan asked. Lysianna, Ayla and Marie were gesturing for him to stop but he ignored all signs.

"What did I say?" Lydia asked aloud.

"You said Tobi was still here." Pein answered for her.

"How did she sense it I'll never know?" a new voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Tobi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Lydia gasped and backed away.

"I thought this little fucker was dead?" Hidan yelled at Pein. Pein glared at him.

"Now's not the time, Hidan." Kakuzu said while getting in his fighting stance. Everyone got ready to fight but Lydia was thinking about something completely different.

"Hey! Go into the forest with the fighting I'll have no where else to go if you mess up my house." Lydia said while waving her arms around.

"Fine with me they're still going to die." Tobi said in his real voice while removing his mask.

"The idiot did lose his mind, un!" Deidara yelled at Tobi. Tobi just chuckled and Lydia shivered at that.

"Deidara, you don't know how fast I could kill you." Tobi said seriously at him. Tobi then looked at Lydia who was easing behind Pein. He rolled his eye at her. "You had the nerve to try and kill me and you're afraid of me? Ha, pathetic." he said to her. Lysianna had a problem with keeping her mouth shut.

"Says the guy who wants to bring back a girl who doesn't love him!" she screamed at him. He instantly glared and kicked her into a wall. Lydia was going to run to her and help her but Tobi grabbed her. She screamed at him then she stopped. Her eyes were wide, she looked at Lysianna who was getting up she nodded to her. Lysianna looked taken aback but nodded anyways. She looked at Tobi and glared which he tightened his grip on Lydia's neck. She looked around helplessly at everyone. Then, she locked eyes with Pein. She gestured to her stomach to him. But he didn't understand, Ayla however did. She pulled him down, and whispered in his ear. He nodded and sent a mental message to everyone. Hidan grabbed his scythe out, while Sasori got his puppets ready. Paper started to fly around the house at a fast speed.

"I'm so going to have paper cuts everywhere." Marie mumbled to herself but everyone heard it. Then, Ayla came back downstairs with a lot of weapons. Tobi glared at her and she glared back with more intensity. She pulled out some knives and threw them directly at him. He dropped Lydia, and dodged them. Lydia got up and grabbed all of her guns an put on her bullet proof vest.

**(I suggest you listen to Radioactive.)**

"Go inside the forest and I mean deep into the forest." Lydia growled at Tobi. Tobi rolled his eye and ran. Lydia jumped on Pein's back so did the others. They all started to run into the woods. Lysianna jumped off of Itachi's back and landed on her feet.

"Showoff." Lydia, Ayla, and Marie stated. She shrugged they heard footsteps they turned around and saw Tobi come into view. They all glared at him.

Let's end this shall we?" He said while cracking his knuckles. Lydia cocked her gun while saying 'let's'. Itachi turned his Sharingan on. Konan made more paper while Deidara molded his clay.** (Sorry if it sucks.)** Tobi ran at all of them while Konan just started making needles mixed with paper bombs. When they got close to him they exploded near his fake arm. He jumped back and started to make hand signs. Next thing you know a giant fireball came at us. Itachi did Amateratsu on him a lot of times. Lysianna walked over to him and started to tell him something. He nodded and she walked away and threw another knife at Tobi. Pein came behind Tobi and did his juts for when he takes your soul on Tobi. Tobi turned around to him, and a white spiders climbed up his body.

"KATSU!" Deidara yelled at him. It was an explosion and Pein ripped his soul out of him. We stared at the lifeless now body of Tobi's. Ayla pulled out the shovel she brought and tossed one to Sasori.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Sasori asked while examining the shovel.

"Help me make a hole." Ayla answered while digging. It didn't take long with his help.

When his body was all the way under, we sighed in relief. Lydia looked at Itachi, then glared.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"You're hurting yourself, with that Sharingan of yours." Lysianna said while looking at his eyes.

"Yes, but I don't feel sick." he replied back to her. She nodded her head and moved away. I looked at Pein and gestured to the soul. "Pein you can't just carry that around." Lydia said. He nodded and stored it inside his body.

"Now let's start that summoning jutsu." Ayla said to all of them.

"What jutsu, un?" Deidara asked.

"Lydia said we need a summoning jutsu for Itachi." Marie said.

"Why?" Ayla asked.

"You know that reason among all of the other reasons." Marie and Lysianna said. Ayla nodded her head but we knew she still didn't know.

"Well can we get started now?" Lydia said while bouncing around everywhere.

"Why's she so energetic?" Kisame asked.

"Because Sasuke's her third favorite character right after you." Ayla told him.

"I'm one of her favorites?" Kisame said while pointing at himself.

"Yeah, who doesn't like a shark that carries a sword?" Lydia asked. Kisame did a shark like grin and Lydia did one right back.

"Okay so can we can we can we?" Lydia asked while gripping Pein's arm.

"Okay, it shouldn't take too long. Everyone get your chakra ready." Pein said in a leader like tone. It was an hour or so later when a poof of smoke came up. Ayla, Marie, Lydia and Lysianna stood up quickly. They saw a person stand up off the ground with a duck shaped hair cut. He looked around then glared when he saw Itachi. He whipped his sword out ready to kill Itachi. Lysianna and Lydia sprung into action, and electrocuted him with a tazer. He fell to the ground and rolled on his back.

"Hi, Sasuke sorry about doing that to you but we'll explain everything soon enough, okay?" Lydia told him he glared at them but at Itachi the most. They trekked back to the house. When they all got in Sasuke turned around and looked at them.

"Okay what did you want before I kill all of you." Sasuke said. I just stared blankly at him.

"Follow us and we will explain everything." Lysianna stated at him. She had Ayla, Marie and Lydia follow her too.

"The rest of you stay here okay?" Marie said. They nodded and walked around or in Hidan's case to the kitchen.

-Meanwhile-

They went into Lysianna's room, and she pulled out her laptop. She clicked in the Manga chapter where they explain the Uchiha Massacre. When they were done reading it, Sasuke looked shocked to say the least.

"So you had to do it to stop a war?" Sasuke said. Itachi nodded his head.

"Thanks for telling me before I did something I would regret." Sasuke told him.

"Awww" Lysianna and Lydia said. Everyone looked at them weirdly.

"We ruined the moment didn't we?" we said at the same time.

"You kinda did." Sasuke confirmed. Itachi gave us a small smile. Things are looking up for everyone. Ayla stopped smiling then a emo cloud came over her head.

"What's wrong, Ayla?" Marie asked while scratching her head.

"We have school tomorrow." She answered. They all joined her in the emo circle. Itachi and Sasuke just sweat dropped at them. Just when things were looking up for them.  
**This is the chapter I hoped you liked it. And please go on my page and read that other story I told you about. You're welcome R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I'm happy you all enjoyed the last chapter I wanted to cry at the reviews they made me so happy! So I got a special surprise for all of you I will make two or three chapters on Today. Here's chapter 1.**

Normal POV

It was nighttime and the girls were cooking while the guys were playing Call of Duty Black Ops. Alex was teaching them how to play. At the moment, Hidan was trying to find Itachi and kill him. "Where the fuck are you weasel?" Hidan said. "Hn." Itachi responded. Not even a second later, Hidan was dead. The guys were all laughing at Hidan who was saying very colorful words. The guys then heard laughing from the kitchen. Then, it was louder followed by an "I'm serious." From Ayla. They heard muttering before a full out laughing session happened. The guys were curious so they got up to see what was so funny .

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked. The girls gestured for him to come over and a smirk grew on his face. But the girls just laughed again.

"I wanna know what's so funny." Sasori said with a blank expression. Lysianna perked up and whispered in all of the girls ears. Marie threw her hands up walking away saying "I'm done." Konan couldn't breathe from how hard she was laughing.

"Okay now can we know." Kakuzu asked. The girls shared some glances with each other before shrugging.

"Deidara, can I ask you something?" Ayla asked while smiling.

"Uh, sure?" he asked more than he stated.

"What else do you use your hand mouths for?" Lydia asked while laughing harder. Deidara had a blush but he was glaring, too.

"Go to hell, un." he simply stated.

Marie came back in with some plates of spaghetti, and handed some to everyone.

"Did you ask him?" she said while handing Konan her plate.

"Yeah, we did." all the girls said. Konan tasted her food and her eyes went wide then she swallowed.

"This is really good." Konan said with a delighted smile on her face. Everyone else grabbed a plate and agreed with her.

"Its not good, its fucking delicious!" Hidan yelled. Everyone shook their heads at him.

"We have more important things to discuss." Lysianna said while looking at Sasuke.

"What important reasons?" Itachi asked. Lysianna shrugged and jumped on the counter.

"Sasuke come forward please." Lysianna stated. Sasuke looked hesitant but complied. Lysianna slapped him upside the head and the rant began.

"What were you thinking when you joined Orochimaru? Don't you know he's a pedophile? He wanted your brothers body, but his hands got chopped off. Back to the point, who knows what he does to you. Well you're fifteen but still. He could be raping a little boy right now. He could be sleeping with Kabuto A.K.A helmet boy." She said to him while waving her hands around in a crazy way. Ayla stepped up with her laptop.

"Now let's introduce Yaoi." she said while typing in you tube. Konan looked confused "What's Yaoi?" she asked. Lydia leaned in her ear and whispered in her ear.

"Just think about it." Marie said to her. A perverted smile came to her face then her nose started to bleed. Lysianna squealed while Ayla smirked at her. Marie gestured for all of the guys to come forward. When they did, Marie clicked on SasoDei.

Sasori was the Uke and Deidara was the seme. Lydia tilted her head to the side at the picture.

"Who would have thought that Deidara would be the dominate one?" Lydia asked.

"Is that the only thing you noticed, un?" Deidara and Sasori said at the same time furiously. Hidan finally said something smart.

"That's just fucking mental." Hidan said seriously.

"You know Deidara they put you with everyone." Ayla said to him.

"What do you mean everyone, un?" Deidara asked.

"Everyone Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Hidan ,Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi." Ayla told him.

"So basically you're everyone's bitch." Hidan told him. Deidara walked away and had the emo cloud over his head.

"Well we have to go to sleep. We got to get up at 6 in the morning for school." Lysianna said while pulling Lydia, Ayla, and Marie upstairs.

While the girls were upstairs, Pein decided to have a small meeting.

"Everyone when they are at school, we will have to start to find a jutsu for us to leave." Pein said while looking at all of them.  
"Why can't we stay who wants to go back to our world to die?" Sasori asked.

"We don't belong here no objections." Pein said while walking away.

**Okay.. Done and anyways I want to make a sequel for when this is over but I want the girls to be supernatural like a vampire or something. Let me know if its good.**

**Read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto thanks for the review and really KunaiKitten. Anyways your chapter.**

Normal POV

"Okay guys were off to school." Ayla said while walking out and closing the door. When they walked out the house, it got really quiet.

One second passed.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

"Its so fucking boring!" Hidan yelled. For once, everyone agreed with him. Konan sighed to herself "Is this how its going to be when we leave?" she asked out loud.

"If it is, I really don't wanna leave, un." Deidara said.

"You all know that this day would come I don't see why you're so down about it." Pein stated to them all.

"What about you leader-sama, won't you miss Lydia?" Itachi asked. Pein didn't answer right away, but he was thinking it over.

"What I mean is, instead of moping until the day we leave come, live the days that we are here to the fullest." He said to them all. They all seemed to think what he said over.

"Come we have to find a way back." He said while standing and walked away.

When they were all outside they started to focus their chakra, they stood there for a while, but nothing happened. Pein sighed and told them to do it again. They all nodded their heads and re-did the same thing. They heard a poof and when they opened their eyes they saw that they were still in Lydia's backyard.

"It has to be something with our chakra, we'll try again tomorrow. For now, train." Pein said while walking away with Konan.

"Pein do we really have to leave?" Konan asked him.

"Yes Konan and you know that." Pein said while closing his eyes.

"But what's the point of leaving if we're going to die." she said back to him

"Konan we are not staying that's fin-" he got cut off.

"Nagato." Konan said to him. "Think about the other members none of them would be able to focus." she added on.

"They will end of discussion." Pein said while walking outside. Konan glared at his back and turned her head towards the other members who were training. She sighed and walked back out to start training to.

Time Skip (yeah I did one wanna fight about it?)

"Okay class you are dismissed remember to do your homework." Said a social studies teacher. The students ran out of the classroom to go home.

"Hey guys, I gotta go home today remember, but I'll be back to spend a night." Lysianna stated.

"Yeah, me too. My dad wanted to see me." Ayla stated. All the girls froze when she said that.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Marie said to her. Ayla nodded while giving a nod.

"Okay then, I have to also, I'll be over later." Marie said to Lydia.

"I'm going to walk home lonely." she said in a whiny voice.

"You'll be okay promise." Lysianna said while walking in another direction.

"I'll see you both later." Ayla said while walking in the direction opposite from Lysianna.

"Well, bye Lyd." Marie said while skipping away. Lydia sighed and started trekking home. She really was lonely though, she sighed in happiness when she made it home.

When she walked inside, she didn't see anyone there. She was hesitant to go any further, but she walked anyways. She reached under a table, and grabbed a gun that had been taped there. She cocked it and walked further into her house. She heard a yell from her backyard, so she went back there.

When she made it she saw all of the Akatsuki members training. She sighed in relief and put her gun away.

"Hey next time, make some noise so I can know where you guys are." Lydia said while waving her hand towards them.

"Hi Lydia." Konan said while running towards her.

"Hi Konan." Lydia noticed something off about Konan. She pulled Konan away to the kitchen.

"Konan have you been crying?" Lydia asked. Konan eyes widened at the statement.

"You can tell?" Konan asked her.

"Yes very well actually." Lydia told her. "Why were you crying though?" Lydia asked her.

"Pein, today we were finding a jutsu to get back." Konan said to her.

"Did he tell you when you would be leaving?" Lydia asked her while her smile was faltering.

"He didn't say, but when we find out I'll tell you first." Konan said while hugging me. Lydia hugged her back, and found out that she saw Konan as he mother figure.

"Thank you Konan." Lydia said to her.

"You're welcome." she replied back.

"Hey, I have a really good idea for what we can do on the weekend." Lydia said.

"Like what?" Konan asked.

"We're going to a cosplay convention." Lydia said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a place where you dress up like people from shows." Lydia explained to her.

"That actually sounds fun." Konan said to her. Lydia only nodded her head. Then, they heard the door slam open.

**Okay chapter done and I'm happy you guys like the vampire idea I'll do it then**

**Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm sorry I have been giving you these short chapters. But here's your chapter fifteen.**

Normal POV

Konan and Lydia looked to the door to see Lysianna right there.

"What up bishes?" she said while walking to us.

"She's talking to us?" Konan said while pointing at herself and Lydia. Lydia just nodded her head 'yes'.

"So what up?" she asked again.

"Nothing really, but this weekend we're going to a cosplay convention." Lydia answered her.

"Seriously? I have to go and find my Itachi cosplay." she said while leaving.

"Come on Konan have to show you mine." Lydia said while pulling Konan to her room.

When they got there, she went to her closet and moved all her akatsuki posters out of the way. Konan raised her eyebrows at the posters, but looked back at the closet. Lydia pulled out a akatsuki ring, cloak, head band and her wig.

"Who do you dress-up as?" Konan asked. Lydia gave her a 'Who do you think' look.

"You're going as Pein aren't you?" Konan asked.

"Yep-Yep!" Lydia said happily. The door opened and in came an Itachi look alike.

"I still look good right?" Lysianna said while giving a little twirl.

"Okay, hold up let me change really quick." Lydia said to the both of them. When she walked out, Lysianna started a conversation with Konan.

"What happened with you today?" Lysianna asked while lounging on Lydia's bed.

"Nothing really, we were trying to find a jutsu to get us back to our world and training." Konan told her. Lysianna moved her eyes from the ceiling and stared at Konan.

"You guys can't leave, who knows what might happen to us. More importantly ME?!" Lysianna said while falling on the floor. Just then, Lydia came out and saw Lysianna on the floor and shook her head.

"You told her didn't you?" Lydia said to Konan. Konan nodded her head to her.

"Well, we did know that they couldn't stay here forever. I just want to know how its going to affect the others." Lysianna stated. Lydia's phone rang and she saw it was Marie.

"Hey Marie where are you?" Lydia asked.

"I'm grabbing my clothes now." she replied back.

"Oh, hey is your cosplaying outfit here or at your house?" Lydia asked her.

"It's suppose to be there, but I'll check my house too." Marie said.

"Alright, bye." Lydia said while hanging up.

"Let's go Konan, and prepare yourself to see something scary." Lydia said.

"You mean scarier than your room?" Lysianna cut in.

"Oh don't make me start on your room?" Lydia said back.

"Guys, please, let's just go." Konan said.

"Fine mom." Lydia and Lysianna said together. They walked out of Lydia's rooms and to Marie's. When they walked in, they were met with a lot of Deidara pictures. Konan laughed a little at all of them.

"What's so funny?" Lysianna asked.

"Nothing, its just that you guys really do love us." she said while walking all the way in. They just nodded in agreement at her and started to look for Marie's costume.

"I found a wig." Konan said while holding it up.

"Yeah, I found the cloak and ring." Lysianna said.

"Head-band." Lydian said. They heard the door open and close.

"Yo! Where everybody at?" they heard Marie scream.

"We're in your room." Lysianna and Lydia screamed. They heard footsteps coming to the steps, then stopped when Marie was at the door.

"Did you find it?" she asked while sitting down in one of her Deidara chairs.

"Yep all here." Konan answered her. She nodded and went to the bathroom to change. It was a comfortable silence that took over until she came back out.

"How do I look, un?" she asked while adding her own speech impediment.

"Good, actually but we might have to fix your wig." Lysianna told her. Marie looked into her mirror and agreed.

"Hey, guys?" Lydia called out. They all looked at her.

"I don't like that Ayla went home." Lydia muttered to us.

"We could go get her, I'm just saying." Marie replied back.

"Do you guys want to go get her, but we're going to need back-up?" Lysianna said while getting up.

"Well, let's go let the others know." Konan said waiting for us. We walked to the backyard to see Itachi and Sasuke training each other.

"HEY!" Marie called out. They all stopped and looked to us.

"Come here , we have to do something." Lysianna said. They walked over to them, and saw their costumes.

"Why're you dressed up as us?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we're going to a cosplay convention this weekend. I'll explain later, but come on." Lysianna said while pulling Itachi to her room.

"Hey, now's so not the time for that." Lydia said to her.

"We're not going to do that." she yelled back.

"Yes they are." Hidan said. Marie nodded to him agreeing with him.

"Wait, I have to change." Marie said as she ran upstairs, but she stopped.

"Lydia, aren't you going to change?" Marie asked. Lydia shrugged before taking her cloak off. Marie's eyes widened.

"NOT IN HERE!" she yelled. Lydia looked at her and kept going anyways.

"DUDE STOP!" Marie yelled again. Lydia shook her head and took the cloak all the way off to reveal her school clothes.

"Oh, you had that under there." Marie said to herself. Lydia started to take her school shirt off and everyone saw she had a black tank-top on, but continued to wear her red skinny jeans.

"Okay, I'll be back really quick." Marie said while running upstairs. Lysianna had came back down with three baseball bats and handed one to Lydia.

"Hidan, how would you like to sacrifice someone?" Lysianna asked. Hidan eyes lit up and he nodded as he pulled his scythe.

"So, where are we going?" Sasori asked.

"Ayla's house." Marie answered shortly while coming downstairs.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see." Is the only thing Lysianna said, while she walked out the house with Itachi trailing behind her. Lydia grabbed Pein's hand and gave it a squeeze. He returned the gesture to her. It didn't take long, for them to get to Ayla's house. They heard something break from the inside of the house and their eyes grew wide. Lysianna was the first to react, she ran to the door but it was locked. Lydia went up and started to hit the door with a baseball bat. The door broke down and they saw Ayla on the floor unconscious. Marie ran to Ayla while Lydia and Lysianna looked for her dad.

"Did you see him, Lysianna?" Lydia asked.

"No." she answered. We turned the corner to another hallway and Ayla's dad stood there with a gun in his hand pointing it at the both of them.

"Why did you come here? You should've minded your own business and stayed home." Her dad growled at Lydia and Lysianna.

"SO YOU COULD SIT HERE AND BEAT HER!?" Lysianna yelled at him he tried to lunge at her but she side-stepped and hit him in the head with the bat. Lydia started to beat him repeatedly in his head, until she threw the bat and started to punch him. Soon, Lysianna pulled her off. Lysianna checked his pulse and realized that he was just knocked out. She was going to drag him downstairs but Lydia just kicked him down. Hey both walked downstairs to see Sasori by Ayla gripping her hand with everyone surrounding him. Marie pulled her phone out and stepped outside.

"Hello, 911 what is your emergency?" the lady asked.

"My friend has been abused by her dad and we are here helping her can you send an ambulance?" Marie said to her.

"Okay what is your location?" the lady asked. Marie sighed she really did hate these things.

"3259 Clear Brooke Lane." Marie said **(I just made my own street. WHAT?)**

"Okay, an officer shall be with you shortly." the lady said before hanging up on her. Marie sighed again and went back inside the house.

"I just called the police, you guy will have to change your appearance or just hide." Marie said in a gravely voice. They nodded their heads and just changed their appearances. Lysianna was on Ayla's other side holding her other hand. Lydia started crying and gripped Pein's side. Marie was pacing back and forward in the living room. They heard sirens coming from the distance, so Marie walked outside to signal them.

"Are you the person who called?" the officer asked.

"Yes. They're both in there." Marie said while jerking her head towards the house. They had two stretchers and the first was Ayla. Soon, after her father followed. A police officer came up to Marie, Lysianna, and Lydia.

"Was her mother not here?" the officer asked.

"Her mothers dead." they all said in that dead-like tone. The officer nodded and went back to his police car and started to drive away. Lydia started to walk away from the scene. No one stopped her from doing so either. They just let her walk, to give her time to herself.

"Why aren't you guys following her?" Pein asked.

"She's gonna need some time to herself." Lysianna stated to him.

"I'm going to go with her just in case." Pein said, running the same way Lydia walked.

"Guys, we're going to the hospital." Lysianna told the rest of them. They nodded and started to run in ninja speed all the way to the hospital.

Lydia's POV

I was still walking lost in my own thoughts. I was happy that Ayla was still alive, but what about her father. Where will she even live? This drama just added on to the fact that the akatsuki are leaving soon. I let out an annoyed sound, and put ran a hand into my hair.

"Lydia!" I heard a voice call me from behind. I stopped and turned around to see Pein running towards me fast. When I looked up, I saw he was already right there.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I looked down and nodded my head. He lifted my head and looked into my eyes. I had to suppress the blush that was slowly rising on my face. He kissed me, but it was quick, sweet, and gentle.

"Are you okay?" he asked me again.

"No, I'm not. I can't deal with all of this mess that's going around." I told him. He nodded and hugged me.

"We'll get through this okay?" he told me. I nodded against his chest and we walked to my house in silence. When we got to my house, I didn't eat I went into my room and laid in my bed. I heard my door opened and instantly knew that it was Pein. He wrapped his arms around me protectively, and I realized that this is where I belonged.

**Okay… this was it next chapter will probably be from Lysianna's POV so help me out kaci12 but review my lovelies. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am not a happy camper no one reviewed so since no one did I am not making this chapter as long.**

Lysianna's POV

I sighed as I pulled out my phone. I checked the time, and saw it was 1:16 a.m. I stood up and started to pace the floor. Then, my stomach growled. I went into my pocket and found a little money on me. 'Might as well buy me some chocolate.' I thought to myself. I looked over at my friends and thought that they'll be fine since they're asleep. I walked away to a vending machine and got me a Reese's. My candy bar stopped short, so I had to rock it back and forward then it fell. I heard footsteps coming towards me, so I walked around the corner and made it seem like I didn't do it. I waited a few seconds and came back around, and saw a couple of nurses there investigating it. I walked up to them, and asked

"What happened?" they looked up at me and tried to pick the vending machine up. I saw Itachi come around the corner and I figured something out. These women just might want him. I shooed him away, but he kept walking forward. I shooed him away again while glaring, but he stared back and started to help the other women. They started smiling and attempting to flirt with him. I glared at him, and the two women.

"Excuse me, if you're done feeling on my _boyfriend_, could you back away?" I said to them with a glare.

"He couldn't possibly want a child like you." one of the women stated. I gawked, before walking up to her and punching her. Then, all hell broke loose. She got up and slapped me in my face, hard. I tackled her and started to punch her repeatedly in her face. Her friend dragged me off and started to hit me. I caught her hand, and started to hit her. Next, thing you know I'm being lifted up and carried out of the hospital.

"Really?!" Marie said to me. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Those bitches had it coming." I spat out to her.

"Well, now we can't see Ayla. Did you ever think of that?!" she screamed at me.

"You would have done the same thing if it was Deidara. And you know you would have!" I yelled back at her. She stepped up to me, and I stepped up to her too.

"Lysianna, you need to leave. Clearly, I'm the one here for Ayla." She said while she was in my face.

"You're the only one?! I was the one who helped beat her dad!" I yelled her stepping closer. She laughed dryly while shrugging her shoulders.

"Just like the whack-job that I'm friends with?" she said while smirking. That was my breaking point. I punched her, but we were both getting good hits in. Itachi yanked me off her, while Deidara had her.

"I don't need this. I don't have to take this from anyone." I said while yanking my arm from Itachi. I walked away going home, from all of them. Fuck her, I don't need her.

Marie's POV

I glared at Lysianna's back as she walked away. I knew I would regret what I said later, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Marie what the hell was that, un?" Deidara asked. I sighed , and whipped my head around to look at him.

"It was nothing really." I said to him trying to reassure him.

"That didn't seem like anything, and what you said about Lydia was a low blow." Sasori said. I rolled my eyes at him and glared.

"Who gives a fuck what she thinks?" I said to them. I know it seemed like I was being mean, but Ayla was my best friend. If they couldn't deal with it so what?

"You should aren't you guys best friends? You know what they say about Karma." Kakuzu stated to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You guys will either stay here to be with me and wait until Ayla wakes up, or you go and check on her your choice." I stated while walking into the hospital. A few minutes later, Sasori and Deidara walked in.

"I'm not here to be with you, I'm only here for Ayla." he told me.

"And I do not care." I said to him. I pulled my phone out, but Deidara grabbed my hand and pulled me around the corner.

"Don't you think you're going a bit over board?" Deidara asked while looking at me.

"I might regret it later, but my friend's life is on the line." I said to him.

"But you seriously need to lay off with the bad-mouthing you're a little worst than Hidan right now, un." Deidara told me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, fine, okay." I said while walking away. I heard him sigh then he followed me. This is going to be a long stay at the hospital.

**Yeah…. That's it I made it short on purpose. But if you review I'll make the next chapters longer. Sorry, for making Marie the mean person but I had to. It was good for the story but I promise next chapter they will all make up and go to a cosplay convention I'll skip the school days.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I love everyone who reviewed and kaci12 wrote Lysianna's POV.**

Lysianna's POV

Have you ever had a dream that you don't want to wake up from? Well, this isn't my dream, but my reality. The Akatsuki came into our lives and now their planning to leave.

After I ran from the hospital, I went home to my sisters. Or at least that's what I told the ones that followed me out. But I was really going to my job

-TIME SKIP- At Hideout

"Yo Nic, where have you been?" my partner Axel said. "With myself." I said with a smirk. "Nic, you need to drop them." He said with a serious face. "You know I can't" I said looking down with a solemn face.

"You know what will happen!" He shouted making people look at him. "I DON'T CARE!" I shouted back. "Uh hum." A deep voice said from behind us.

"Yes Sir!" I said. "You both need to stop arguing and do your jobs!" "Yes Sir." we said looking down with shame.

"Anyways, here is the next target, I believe you've dealt with him before Nic." Joe said while pulling a picture out of a Mission Folder.

Joe then said "… What all do you know about this guy?" (while looking at a picture of a decent looking guy who has brown hair with green eyes) I then said, "Well I know not to kill him again… I'm still paying for that one." I said while rubbing my left shoulder.

-AFTER ASSASSINATION-

"Well, that was a doosey" Axel said while rubbing the victims blood off. "You can say that again." I then see him start to open his mouth, "Not literally you big goof!" I finished saying while hitting him upside the head with my sword handles.

"Well, I gotta go now and really take care of my sisters."

"Kay, see-ya around, shorty." He said with a booming laugh as I was walking away.

"Don't call me shorty!" I said, my voice laced with venom. "Whatever" was his comeback. I then turned on my heel with my back facing him again and threw one of my knives at him.

"You missed!" Axel said with a sing-song voice.

"No, I didn't." I said with a smirk. Then some of his hair was cut.

"Seriously!" Was all I heard as I walked away.

-At Home-

"Your sister's here!" Was all I heard before gray, blonde, and brown hair was flying. A chorus of 'Sissy your back' was all I heard.

"Yes, I'm back, and isn't it past your bedtime?" I said while smiling down at my 12 yr old blonde haired pink eyed sister Lina and 8 yr old brown hair white pupiless eyed sister Riley. "Yes." They said sulking. Then, I gave them goodnight hugs and kisses, and sent them to bed. After I put my sisters to bed I got up and walked to the window, jumped out and ran to Lydia's. When I finally got there all the lights were out. So I jumped to m room filled with Itachi plushies, posters, and drawing, head towards my closet and grabbed my P.J's, and started heading towards my shower. Someone then grabbed me and put their hand around my neck and slammed me into my wall. I then knew who it was, Itachi.

"Who are you? He whispered harshly.

"Turn your eyes on… huh, and see." I said, about to blackout from lack of wonderful air.

"Lysianna!" He had an alarmed look on his face. He then turned the lights on. He looked at my clothing and with wide eyes. "What… Happened?" He said with worry. I then looked down at my appearance, dried blood, scraps, and other things were on me.

"Oh this," I said nervously chuckling, "Its nothing, and if you don't mind I need a shower." Then with a harsh voice he said "Who did this to you?"

"No one okay!" I shouted. "Now please, I'll tell you everything after my shower." He gave me a hard nod.

-AFTER SHOWER-

"Are you ready" He said. I took a deep breath, "I think so." I said nervously. 'Ok here it goes.' "You might want to grab your popcorn for this." All he did was smile and shake his head.

"Anyways, you obviously don't know, I am a well trained assassin since I was 12. I first started to look for a group called Red Diamond because that who killed my parents. But since I was a stupid excuse for an assassin, I got scuffed up pretty bad. That's when Sir. Joe Kalo and Axel found me." I said nervously fiddling with my thumbs.

"To protect my sisters, we moved to America so that they wouldn't be tracked and killed. That's why I'm even here." I said while looking down at my feet. "I'm so sorry that I kept this a secret for so long, I was just scared that you or the others would have thought less of me." I then finished my story and waited for his response.

"I… am shocked that you would think I would think less of you." Was all he said while I looked down at my hands. "I just didn't want to lose my friends, I'm so stupid and useless." I said while tears streamed down my face.

He then surprisingly pulled me in, wiped my tears up, and held me in his arms. I started to open my mouth, but he smashed his lips onto mine. When we pulled apart he said, "I have done much worse than you could ever imagine, so DO NOT say that about yourself, EVER!" He said while he tightened his hold on me. And then we just sat in the middle of my bed in my dark room in each other's embrace. But in the morning I'll have to deal with Ayla, Lydia, and most of all Marie.

NEXT DAY Normal POV

Ayla woke up to the front door slamming shut. She blinked and looked around her room and didn't see Pein. She went to the bathroom and went downstairs. She saw Ayla, Sasori, Deidara, ad Marie. She looked around and saw Lysianna in the kitchen with Itachi and Sasuke. She saw the other Akatsuki members I the living room.

"How ya doing Ayla?" Lydia asked looking at her.

"I'm fine thank you for asking, and thanks for helping with my dad." Ayla replied to her.

"Hey, you're okay right because me and the others were going to a Cosplay Convention." Lydia said to Ayla.

"I'm fine I just have a few cuts and bruises I think I passed out from that blow to the stomach though." Ayla said while grabbing Sasori's hand.

"Hey Lydia there's going to be one technicality change. I'm not going if Lysianna's going." Marie said and all conversations seemed to stop. Lydia saw all of the Akatsuki members get up and move towards them.

"why not? You've never had a problem with her. What happened last night?" Lydia asked moving closer to Marie but Marie backed away. Lydia had a look of hurt flash across her face but it quickly left.

"Marie, you have a whole lot of nerve coming here after what you did and said." Lysianna said to her.

"I thought you learned your lesson the other night?" Marie said back. Lysianna hand was twitching.

"Marie, what happened at the hospital?" Ayla asked.

"She almost got us put out for beating up to nurses." Marie told them.

"Lysianna!" Lydia scolded.

"What? I have a perfect explanation." Lysianna said.

"Lay it on me." Ayla said to her.

"Okay, I wanted something to eat while waiting up for Ayla. Then, when I went to the vending machine, my candy got stuck. I ended up rocking it back and forward and it fell. I ran around a corner to hide when I heard footsteps. I came back around that corner to see two nurses there investigating it. Itachi came to help they kept flirting and touching him even after I told them to stop so I punched one of them." Lysianna recalled Ayla and Lydia nodded.

"I see where she's coming from. I'd do more than just punch them for touching Pein." Lydia said.

"I would, too. So, Marie what was the problem?" Ayla said to Marie.

"She started to yell at me and a few… things were said." Marie said.

"Hell no! Tell her what you actually said." Lysianna said.

"fine, I called Lydia a whack-job." Marie said and she looked at Lydia who just stood there with a blank expression.

"I know I'm a whack-job that's what makes me." Lydia said to Marie.

"Okay, now that that's cleared up will you two please apologize to each other?" Ayla asked.

"Fine. I'm really sorry that I said those mean things about you Lysianna. I was just really stressed out that day, will you forgive me?" Marie asked. Lysianna stared at her before nodding.

"But promise me you won't do it again." Lysianna stated.

"I promise." Marie said to Lysianna, but Lysianna shook her head.

"Slap swear." she stated.

"But that will hurt." Marie whined to her. Lysianna looked at her with a 'Does it look like I care?" expression. Marie sighed and put her bag down. Lysianna cocked her hand back and slapped her hard. Marie did the same, then Lysianna did it again, and Marie did it again. The both groaned in pain when it was over.

"Okay it is, 10:00 a.m. the convention starts at 3:00 p.m. Let's get moving we have a lot of costumes to do." Lydia said in an orderly tone.

"Wait, guys I have to tell you something." Lysianna said. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Marie's eyes suddenly got wide.

"You and Itachi are having a child and he's about to leave." she said then she grabbed Itachi by the collar of his shirt and said, "I'll be daaamnnned if I have to be a god parent." Lysianna stared at her then pulled her off of Itachi. She got a crazy look in her eyes while looking at Marie.

"When the giant fluffy bunnies take over the world, I am NOT saving your ass. But that's not it I'm an assassin." I stated to them.

"Somehow, I don't find that surprising." Lydia said with her lips pursed.

"You're not mad at me for not telling you?" Lysianna asked.

"Not at ala, it is for a good cause right." Marie said.

"Yeah, a good cause." Lysianna confirmed. They nodded their heads at that.

"Well, let's go get ready for the convention." Ayla said while getting carried to her room by Sasori.

What they didn't know that they were in for one crazy surprise.

**Okay.. Done finished this earlier than I expected but here it is. Review please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did and I'm slightly side-tracked. Let's get this goin.**

Normal POV

Everyone was in the car, but they couldn't go to the convention just yet. The Akatsuki needed their cloaks, rings, and headbands. So, now their driving to the store. At the moment, Hidan was yelling because he didn't want to go. While Lysianna's patience was shortening down.

"Why the fuck couldn't I stay at home?" Hidan yelled again.

"Because you don't know how to act." Kakuzu growled out at him.

"Kakuzu, shut the hell up." Hidan said to him. Lydia pulled over and glared at Hidan.

"Hidan shut up before I put you on top of the car and go full speed then slam on brakes. Trust me, it will hurt." Lydia said with a smile. Hidan looked away while mumbling under his breath.

"Finally, peace." Konan said while laying her head back on Alex's shoulder.**(I kinda forgot about him :/) **Ayla shook her head while still fixing her Sasori wig. I was looking at her but she didn't seem to notice. She glared at the wig for it being crooked, then tried to fix it again.

"Havin' trouble back there?" Lydia asked her.

"This wig won't stay in place." She growled out.

"We could fix it when we get out." Marie piped up. Lysianna nodded in agreement before curling against Itachi. Soon, they pulled up to the store and Lysianna had to tell Hidan to not curse out the employees. When we walked in, Marie led them right to the back. Sasuke saw pictures of him when him and his brother fought. He stopped and stared at them. He started flipping through all of them and saw another with him and Naruto. He shook his head and walked away. They got to the back, and the Akatsuki picked out their sizes for them. Lydia took them to the front counter where a girl stood about 20 years old. When the worker looked up and saw them she instantly started to smile at the guys.

"How can I help you customers?" she said while eyeing all of them.

"Hey, if you're done eyeing my boyfriend I would like to pay." Lydia said while glaring. The girl looked at her and then laughed. Her laugh sounded like a banshee getting drowned.

"Sweetie I don't think you can handle him." she said while smiling at Lydia now.

"How about this then? You let us pay for our stuff now, and we'll let you live." Konan said while staring at the girl with a cold expression. The girl rolled her eyes at Konan.

"Everything in here can't injure anyone." she said while doing that ugly laugh again.

"Not with the with the way I'm gonna use them." Konan said to her with the same stare.

"What are you her mother?" she asked.

"No, I'm her friend. And if you keep questioning me you will die." Konan said seriously.

"Yeah right lady. I could just kick you and the other girls out and let the others stay." she said while tossing a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Now back to the real point, what's your name?" she said while looking at Deidara. Marie stepped up then.

"Listen here bitch I don't discriminate. You talk to that one, I will hurt you." Marie said while glaring at the girl. She rolled her eyes before looking back as if she was expecting an answer.

"Listen, you're not getting an answer." Konan said to her.

"And I thought I was done talking to you." she said while walking around the counter.

"You could just let us pay you and we'll lea-" Konan got cut off by the girl slapping her.

"You really talk to much, and I don't even know you and I hate you." the girl said. Konan stood up and dusted herself off. Konan looked up, and glared daggers at the girl. Her smile fell and she started to take slow steps back. Konan grabbed her by the front of her shirt and brought her face.

"I tried to be nice, and I'm not usually a nice person. Ring up our stuff, and you have thirty seconds to do it. Go." Konan said while dropping her to the floor. She scrambled to her feet and hurried while ringing the stuff up. Konan took it from her and glared at her. Konan handed the bag to Lysianna who gave her a thumbs up. Konan turned towards her and grabbed her by the back of her head and smashed her face against the counter. The girl let a short scream come out her mouth before she held her nose.

"You ever slap me again… you fill in the blank of what will happen." Konan said while walking out. Everyone followed after her, when they got outside all the girls cheered for her. While Alex just kissed her, she smiled at him and did a little bow for the girls who were still cheering. Ayla looked at the time on her phone, and saw they still had a little time left.

"Hey guys, we should go ahead and get to the convention." Ayla said putting her phone back up.

"Well, let's go the convention isn't that far from here." Lydia said while running to the car. Everyone followed after her, when Lydia got into the car she plugged her Ipod into her car and looked at Konan.

"This song is dedicated to you Konan." Lydia said while playing 'Miss Blue' by Vincent.

"What does this song have to do with me?" Konan asked.

"It says miss blue. You have blue hair so dedicated to you." Lysianna explained to her. Konan made an 'O' expression before nodding her head. When they pulled up to the convention, they saw some people were there already.

"Okay rules No explosions, No puppetry, ABSOLUTELY NO tsukuyomi, no almighty pushes, no stealing, no sacrificing, no paper cutting or wing growing, and no chidori." I told them all while staring at them. They just nodded while Sasori had a bored look on his face. We got out of the car and walked inside. They noticed that most of the Akatsuki members were shocked at it all. They looked around at most of the stuff that was going on around them. The girls heard that a group was about to perform.

"Hey you guys want to watch them?" Lysianna said while pointing at the stage. It was a chorus of 'yea's and sure's. When they got up there they saw it was two guys cosplaying as Bill Gates and Steve Jobs. **(Go on you tube and look up Bill Gates vs. Steve Jobs if you were wondering.)** Everyone was interested in their battle. At one point the guy who played Bill called himself a God and Pein was trying to kill him. It took everyone to hold him down. When the rap was over they walked around some more.

"Marie, what are they doing, un?" Deidara asked while pointing at two cosplayers. It was two people playing as Naruto and Sasuke the were on the table making out.

"You remember that Yaoi thing we talked about? Well, NaruSasu is at the top of the page." She said while looking at him and the rest of them. Itachi patted Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke's head dropped. The Akatsuki looked at him with smirks on their faces. Then, someone bumped into Lydia. She looked up and saw it was a girl dressed up as Hidan.

"Hey, you guys have awesome costumes." she said while walking around us.

"Thank you." they replied to her. She nodded and walked away from her.

"Am I the only one who fucking noticed that she was dressed up as me?" Hidan yelled.

"So what Hidan, everyone is dressed like someone from the show." Sasori said to him.

"Shut up Puppet boy." Hidan said to him. They walked passed a photo booth and the girls perked up.

"Hey can we take pictures?" Ayla asked them.

"Yea, we need to remember this day." Marie said to her. With that said, she pulled Sasori in the booth with her. They saw flashes from the outside, and looked down at the pictures. The first was with Ayla making a funny face while Sasori was smirking. The second one was with him kissing her cheek and she was blushing. The last one was with them both just kissing each other. When they walked out, Ayla had a small but still visible blush on her face. She grabbed hers and then Marie went and did the same poses same goes for Konan, Lysianna, and Lydia. Before they left the booth they took some with Konan. They made funny faces, then all held origami flowers in their hands, then one with them just smiling. They were still walking around looking at everything that the convention had.

"HEY!" they heard a voice yell from behind them. They turned around and saw that it was the same girl from the store she just had some friends with her.

"These are the people you were talking about?" one of the new girls asked.

"Yea. Come on, we're going to show them who not to mess with." she said while walking towards us. Lydia, Lysianna, Konan, Marie, and Ayla walked up to them.

"You have one more chance to take back what you did." the girl from earlier said.

"And I'm not gonna do that so you might as well get that your mind." Konan said while popping her knuckles. The girl tried to throw a punch at Konan, but she caught it in her hand. This is when the others stepped in they started to attack the other girls Lysianna was punching a girl while sitting on top of her. Marie was kicking a girl in the stomach. Ayla was banging a girl's head into the floor. Lydia was just punching the last girl repeatedly in her face, stomping and kicking. Konan broke the girl's wrist and put her in a choke hold against the wall. The girl was gasping for breath almost dying. That was when security guards came.

"All of you have to get out of here now." said one security guard.

"Why? They hit us first, it was an act of self-defense." Marie said.

"Self-Defense? If that was self-defense why don't you have any bruises on you?" He asked them.

"Because clearly they can't fight." Lysianna stated seriously. The security guards sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Can you just leave like I asked you?" he said again.

"Fine, whatever." Lydia said while kicking her girl one last time. Lysianna looked pissed though.

"The FUCK I look like taking orders from a mall cop. You ain't know real cop. Go get a box of doughnuts or something." She said while glaring at the security guard. He glared back, but she glared harder at him.

"Let's go get some food guys." Lydia said while grabbing Lysianna's hand and dragging her away. This day officially SUCKED to everyone.

**Wow…. This chapter was eventful. Very at that, and I think I'm getting sick. Anywho this is Chapter 18 of 20 and I'm planning a sequel. So, be looking out for that. Read and Review and JA NE! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Thank You everyone for the reviews. I enjoyed them, and some brought a smile on my face. I hope everything went good for you kaci12 and I have nothing more to say. Let's get this goin'.**

Normal POV

Lysianna was still pissed about the whole convention thing. Every once in a while she would twitch a little. But a glare stayed on her face, along with the other girls. No one wanted to speak up about what just happened so it was just silence. Until Kakuzu broke it.

"Well, this sucks." he said while turning away from the car window.

"Yes, Yes it did. Very much at that." Marie said, glaring at all cars.

"Marie stop taking your anger out on the cars." Ayla said taking her headphones out.

Marie sighed but stopped anyways. They noticed that Lydia wasn't saying anything.

"Lydia, you okay?" Marie asked. She snapped out of a daze she seemed to be in.

"Nothing, you know I'm a little ADHD." Lydia said while laughing. Marie and Ayla laughed with her. Soon, they pulled up at a McDonald's. When they went in, a lot of people gave them strange looks. But they just got glared at.

"Okay, I heard you." they heard a new voice say. They turned around and saw a girl with light brown waist length hair. She also looked to be about 16, and was really pale but had a slight tan.

"Yeah, now tell me how these guys look." she said. "No I'm not gonna beat them up I'm gonna say thank you. Not my fault your wrist got broke." she said while hanging up. She turned her head, and saw Lydia and her friends watching her. Recognition flashed across her face before she started to smile. She walked to them, and said "Did you just leave a cosplay convention?" she asked them.

Yeah, we did who's askin'" Ayla asked the girl.

"Oh no one I just wanted to thank you for beating up my cousin. She kinda deserved it." the girl said while smiling.

"So, you're not the only one who doesn't like her?" Marie asked her.

"Yes, and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Julia Abadeer." she said to them.

"Well, you have to qualify to be our fiends." Lysianna said seriously.

"Are you trustworthy?" Lysianna asked her.

"Oh don't worry. I'm very trustworthy. I won't stab you until after you turn around." she answered with a smile.

"I like her, I would've said the same thing." Lysianna said.

"Question 2. Are you a fan-girl?" Marie said seriously.

"No, I mean I'll love a certain person but not for their looks its for their personality, and their fighting skills." she said thoughtfully.

"Okay, do you like anime? If so what's your favorite show and who's your favorite character?" Lydia asked her.

"I like watching Naruto and my favorite character has to be Sasuke." she said seriously.

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Well, for one he killed the pedophile. Two, he had his funny moments. He always push away fan girls and his fighting skill." Julia answered.

"I approve." Lydia said while going to order for them.

"Okay, last question who don't you like from Naruto?" Ayla asked her.

"Can I say more than one?" she asked Ayla. Ayla nodded her head yes to answer her question.

"Okay, so there's Kakashi, Sakura, Karin, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Obito, Kiba, Gai, Lee, Gaara's dad, Sakura's parents, Hiashi, Sai, and The third Hokage." she said counting all of them off her fingers.

"Wow, you dislike a lot of people." Ayla said. "Come on sit with us." she told her.

They went to a really long table to sit together. Julia took a chair from a nearby table and pulled it to their table.

"So, Julia tell us some things you don't like." Lysianna said.

"I hate the word moist, wet door knobs, panties, cilantro, yellow, ducks, man I hate ducks, um… flowers, running, girls who wear skirts over their jeans. Last one those long claw like nails OMG why you doing that. What made you get your nails that long then you be on your phone having a hard time touching stuff. Girl, girl, cut them. Ooo, I can't." Julia said. Every girl had a 'WTF' look on their faces before laughing at her answers.

"She's a fucking girl how can you hate panties advice please?" Hidan asked her.

"I'm not so good at advice. Can I interest you in an sarcastic comment?" she asked Hidan with a blank expression. Hidan glared at her. She glared back just as hard. Next, a insult war was happening.

"Bitch" Hidan said.

"Bastard." Julia replied.

"Whore."

"Fuck-Face"

"Slut"

"Motherfucker."

"Dumbass."

"Jackass."

Hidan stopped he couldn't come up with any other insults to say at her. She smiled triumphantly at him.

"Whatever I let her win." Hidan said.

"Yeah, right" Julia replied to him with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, let's go guys we have to get home." Lydia said while getting up.

"Yeah, I have to go too." Julia said.

"Why? Your parents gonna be worried." Hidan said with a smirk. Julia stopped and glared at Hidan out the corner of her eye.

"Actually No. My parents are dead and so are my brothers and sisters So I can stay out all night if I wanted to." she said coldly to him. Everyone looked bewildered at her change of attitude.

"Yeah, I tend to lash out like that when someone mentions that." Julia said. Ayla tapped Lydia and motioned for her to tell Julia to stop.

"Hey Julia, wanna come over?" Lydia said catching up with her. She looked taken aback by the question.

"Yeah sure but we have to stop by my house." Julia said while walking to Lydia's car.

"Wait, we have a problem." Lysianna said.

"What's that?" Marie asked while leaning on Lysianna's shoulder.

"It's not enough room in the car." Lysianna told them.

"I could hold her." Sasuke said to them. Everyone froze and looked at him.

"You will?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded his head at his older brother. They all got in with Sasuke carrying Julia. But it didn't seem like a big deal to her she just kept giving out directions to Lydia who was driving. They pulled up to an isolated house that looked horrible on the outside.

"You need someone to come in with you?" Lydia asked.

"No, not really." Julia answered her.

"Well, we're coming in anyways." Lysianna said to Julia. Julia stared at her then blinked and nodded her head. She started to smile at them all. She walked up to her door, and unlocked her door. She opened it, and the house was really dark. When she turned on the light, it looked good on the inside. She ran upstairs, to go get some stuff. Lysianna was looking around the most.

"I feel something off about this house, it's like more things happened in this house than Julia is saying." Lysianna said looking suspicious.

"I see you figured it out. I used to be abused by my parents here, I hardly think of it now though." Julia said but quickly put on a smile. "That's all in the past now, so don't worry about it"

'Oh." was all Lysianna said.

"Well, let's get going. I wanna watch some TV." she said while walking out of her house.

They followed her out, and back to her car.

TIME SKIP

When they pulled up to Lydia's house, Julia was surprised at it all.

"Well, this is it." Lydia said while opening the door. Julia looked around the house.

"Your house its pretty." she stated.

"Hey, let me show you our rooms." Marie said while dragging Julia up stairs along upstairs with Ayla, Lysianna, and Lydia. Pein turned to his members and cleared his throat.

"I have thought of some hand signs that could help us get back." He said while walking to the backyard. He started to show them the hand signs. When they all had them right they started to practice the jutsu. They all focused their chakra, they did the hand signs at the same time and they heard a poof. When they opened their eyes, they saw that they were in their hideout. They all looked surprised that it worked but sighed because they would have to leave.

"We will leave tomorrow. Let them know that tonight." Pein said as they did the hand signs to get back in the backyard again.

"Remember tell them tonight." Pein said while walking away. All of them sighed they didn't want to leave its just that they had to. They walked back inside looking sadder than ever. When they got inside they saw the girls laughing and talking inside the living room.

**End Of Chapter or EOC. But that's it and review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and OMG this is it the last chapter of this story…. Before the sequel comes out. Everyone who read this story read the sequel please. Anyways, lets get this goin.**

Ayla's POV

I was currently showing Julia my room, and she was taking it all in. She seemed to like most of it, and she smiled at some of the pictures. Marie dragged her to her out with her. I turned around to find some clothes for me to shower, and change into. I heard my door close and turned around to see Sasori. He grabbed me and kissed me, but it was something different about this one from the other ones. I pulled away, and looked at him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, leader-sama found a jutsu for us to get back. We leave tomorrow morning." he told me. I stared at him blankly before hugging him, and gripped his cloak like my life depended on it. I pulled and gave him a real kiss which he gladly returned. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"When I get out of he shower, I want you to hold me all night okay?" I told him while looking down. He nodded his head and let me walk away. When I got out the shower, I saw Sasori was still there lying on his back on my bed with his eyes closed. I smiled at the sight of it, and got in bed next to him I kissed him and felt his mouth twitch. He wrapped his arms around me. I inhaled his scent, I realized that I would miss this.

"I'll miss you." I whispered to him.

"I'll miss you also. Promise me you won't forget about me." He told me.

"I promise." I said back to him. I felt myself drift asleep after those words.

Marie's POV'

"So, as you can see I really love Deidara. My favorite character on the show." I said while sighing dreamily.

"Oh, so that's why that guy dressed-up as Deidara?" Julia asked me.

"No, he's the real deal." I told her.

"That's not true the Akatsuki don't exist." Julia said. I was going to reply, but Deidara walked in.

"Hey, Julia look." I said as I raised Deidara's hand mouths up. She looked shocked, and started to think.

"So I was sitting on the Sasuke Uchiha's lap?" she asked her voice higher than it should be. I nodded my head, and started to smile.

"I'm gonna go to Lysianna's room now." she said while walking away. I looked at her as she walked out, then shrugged my shoulders. I turned to Deidara and smiled at him. He returned a sad smile back at me, and I looked at him strangely.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"When we got back we started to work on a jutsu. And we found a jutsu to get back to our world. So, we leave tomorrow." He told me.

"Oh." was all I said. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just went with that.

"Are you okay about it, un?" he asked me. I felt tears come to my eyes as I heard the speech impediment.

"I'm really going to miss that noise." I said to him while putting my head on his lap, but so I was facing towards him. **(NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVS!)**

"I'm going to miss you a lot, un." he said to me.

"I'll miss you to." I said my voice breaking at the end. I started to take off of my cosplay costume. Only my wig and accessories that I had on. I took a quick shower, and came back to lay with Deidara. He started to make small bombs, and whispered 'Katsu' I drifted off to hear him saying that.

Lysianna's POV

I looked over to see Julia come inside my room. She had this shocked look frozen on her face. It was a funny face so I laughed at it. She snapped out of it, then looked at me.

"How come you guys didn't tell me that the real Akatsuki in your house?" she asked me.

"I thought you would know. I mean they looked exactly like the real people." I told her.

"Then, I sat on Sasuke's lap." She said I could see her having a panic attack. My door opened and I saw Itachi walk in. Julia stared at him before looking away.

"I mean seriously? He just waltz right in here at all times?" Julia said to him.

"Yes." I said to her. She looked from me to him three times before throwing her hands up.

"I'm gone, this has been an eventful night, I need cookies." she said while walking away.

"What kind?" I screamed to her.

"Chocolate Chip." she yelled back.

"Save me some." I told her.

"Okay." she yelled back again.

"STOP SCREAMING!" I heard Lydia yell.

"Okay!" I yelled again.

"Seriously?!" I heard her yell back before closing her door. I looked at Itachi, and saw him staring at me weirdly. I just gave him a big smile. He just stared at me, then walked away closing the door.

"Lysianna, can you sit down for me?" Itachi asked. I did as he said still staring at him.

"We are leaving tomorrow, Pein has found a jutsu that can send us back." he told me. Then, I let my whole body just fall to the floor. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't do so.

"Lysianna, are you okay?" I heard him ask.

"Yes, I'm fine I just found out my boyfriend's leaving I'm peachy." I said sarcastically.

"It will get better I promise." he said to me.

"This is like having your mom tell you that your dog died but you can keep it." I said earning a chuckle from him.

"Everything will be fine when we're gone." he said to me.

"No it's not. I can tell you that." I told him while laying back, she already took her shower. Itachi climbed in the bed next to her.

"Mind explaining why it won't get better?" he asked. I looked over to him then looked down.

"We're going to slowly start losing our minds. I'm going to go crazy, Marie is going to be mean, Ayla is going to be even more silent, and Lydia is going to be even more alone than ever." I said to him.

"Well, that might not happen. You guys will be there for each other. You can get through this." he said to me. He kissed me deeply and hugged me to his chest.

"I hope you're right." I said to him while dosing off. Then, I was out like a light.

Alex's POV

I shook my head at my younger sister and her friends antics. I went up to my room and took a shower. I came out of the bathroom without a shirt on, and I saw Konan sitting in my room. I looked at her, then down at myself.

"Well, this is awkward." I mumbled. I heard her laugh before she threw me a shirt from off the bed. I saw her eyes looked puffy and red.

"Konan? You okay?" I asked her.

"No. We have to leave tomorrow." she said while looking up at me. I dropped my head and sighed.

"I knew it was going to come just not this soon." I said to her. She stood up and walked towards me. I looked at her, and she grabbed my face and kissed me. My eyes went wide, but I quickly recovered to kiss her back. She pulled away from me, and wiped her eyes. I hugged her, and sat her down.

"It'll be okay. Just don't forget about me okay Konan?" I asked her.

"I promise I won't." she said while lying backwards on my bed. I laid down next to her whispering a goodnight. I heard her whisper one back, before falling asleep.

Lydia's POV

I ran a hand through my wig free hair. I fixed my robe on my body before running into my room to find some clothes to put on. I turned around from my closet to see Pein just sitting on my bed with his eyes closed. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it.

"My eyes are closed, so you should hurry and get dressed. I rushed and put some clothes on. Then, turned to look at him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked to me.

"Lydia come here please." he said to me. I walked to my bed and sat next to him. He turned towards me, and grabbed my hands.

"Today, when we got back we practiced a jutsu that could get us back. We will be leaving tomorrow." He said to me looking for some kind of emotion. I got even more pale, by thinking of him leaving.

"I know you must leave. So, I'm not holding you back. Just please don't forget about me. I will miss you a lot." I said while hugging him. He wrapped his arms around my form, and held me close. He tilted my head up, and kissed me. I pulled away first then laid on my bed.

"I enjoyed being here with you." I said to him.

"I enjoyed it to. I will miss you." he replied back pulling me closer. I sighed and reached over to turn out my light.

"Pein?" I called out.

"Yes?" he said to me.

"Will you hold me?" I asked him.

"I already am." he replied back.

"Tighter." I said to him. He pulled my body closer to his when I asked him. I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

NEXT MORNING Normal POV  
Everyone woke up at around 11 a.m. the next morning. It was quiet, no one had any words to say not even Lysianna. She was gripping onto Itachi for dear life. Lydia had her head on the table not eating, Ayla had bags and looked like she haven't slept in hours. Alex looked depressed enough. Marie was poking her food around dazed out. Later on at 2'o clock that's when the Akatsuki started to pack their things to leave. The girls were waiting in the backyard for them to say their goodbye's. When they were all outside Lydia was the first to jump on Pein and have a full on make out session with him. Sooner, all the other girls followed suit. When Lysianna finished with Itachi, she went to Sasuke. She gave him a big hug and told him to take care. She gave Kakuzu a hug and told him she'll save all her money for him. She told Kisame she would stop eating fish for him. Then, she got to Hidan. She told him that she would sacrifice someone for him. When she said this, he gave her a giant hug while laughing like crazy. Ayla let go of Sasori and hugged Pein then Itachi, gave Sasuke a high five, fist bumped Kakuzu, ruffled Kisame's hair, them gave Hidan a hug. Marie did the same thing as Ayla and so did Lydia. Alex just gave most of the guys hand shakes. The girls group hugged Konan, which she happily accepted.

"Konan, its time to go." Pein said to her. She hugged them all one last time then kissed Alex, and whispered a good-bye. They all did the hand-signs and in a poof they were gone. Ayla was the first to cry and Marie cried along with her. Lysianna just looked the ground not crying. Lydia didn't do anything, but stare where they were just standing at Julia walked up to Lydia and touched her shoulder. She seemed to come back from where she was dazed out at.

"Hey, you okay?' Julia asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told her.

"You gonna come in?" Lysianna called over.

Lydia turned her head and nodded running towards Lysianna.  
"I'm gonna miss them so much." Lydia said to Lysianna.

"I know I am too." she replied back.

"Wait where's Alex?" Ayla said who slightly recovered from her crying. Marie pointed behind us and saw he was sitting where Konan was standing.

"Why is he just sitting there?" Julia asked.

"That's what happens when you love someone." Lydia answered.

"Hey Alex." Ayla called over. He looked up at her.

"Come on inside." Ayla said. He nodded his head he then got up kissed his hand and pointed to the sky as if he was talking to Konan.

"You okay?" Lydia asked him.

"Yeah, just was thinking." he stated.

"Well, let's go." Ayla said walking into the house. Lydia looked to the sky before she walked in.

"We'll meet again Pein. That is a promise." I said before walking in. Like all the Akatsuki members promised, they will meet again.

**THE END!**

**Now this was the final chapter, and I think I did pretty good. But hey I might post the sequel tomorrow. Depends on how I feel. But review the more I get is the happier I am. So JA NE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey I'm gonna start the sequel and the name of it is 'The Cats Are Back!"**

**So be looking out for that. That is all.**


End file.
